The Beguiling of Merlin
by Penelope-Jane-Avalon
Summary: The story is based on one of the many legends about Merlin's life and the title is taken from a painting by Edward Burne-Jones. What would happen if Merlin fell in love and forgot all his responsibilities? Would Arthur be able to manage without him and would Camelot survive?


The Beguiling of Merlin

Arthur, woke slowly. It was winter and it would not be light for several hours. Somehow, however, his inner body clock always woke him around the same time.

There was no need for him to rise early. He was the king and could get up when ever he wanted, but he could never seem to sleep late. There were always things that needed doing.

He slid out of bed quietly, not wishing to wake his wife or his children. Last night there had been a tremendous storm and the thunder and lightening had woken his two small boys. Although such a thing would never have been allowed when he was a child, the boys had crept into their parent's bed and stayed for the rest of the night.

As he looked at his sleeping family, Arthur considered his lot. When was there ever a man as lucky as he? He was a king and yet he had married for love. He had married a blacksmith's daughter, who was still as lovely today as the day he had first, kissed her. She had born him two sons who were his pride and joy and together they had given him the family so lacking in his own childhood.

And as if that were not enough, he also had a friend who was quite simply the very best friend a man could want….Merlin…..the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

He smiled and as he pulled on the clothes that his manservant George had left out for him and as he did so, he found that he could not help a sigh of satisfaction. He was lucky. He was probably the luckiest king in all the five kingdoms.

And then, out of the blue, a thought came to him. He had known Merlin for years, first as his servant and now as his advisor and yet in all that time Merlin had never had anyone….never anyone for himself.

And as Arthur pulled on his jacket, he found that this thought bothered him…it bothered him a lot.

Why would someone as nice, as kind and he supposed, as handsome as Merlin (he had overheard the ladies in court talking about Merlin's blue eyes and lovely smile) be alone? Why did he not have someone just for him?

George, the manservant, ever alert, knocked on the door and bounded into the room.

"Sire," he said eagerly, "I have a selection of meats and pastries for breakfast. If you would just tell me your preferences, I will get everything ready immediately."

"Surprise me George."

The servant frowned, "You have no preferences Sire?" he asked worriedly.

Arthur shook his head.

"No George. You choose."

Arthur watched him hurry from the room. Once, Merlin had been his manservant. Sometimes there would be breakfast and sometimes Merlin would just shove a bun in his mouth and literally drag him out of bed. Merlin had only ever called him 'Sire' in the presence of others or if they were arguing. At all other times, Merlin the servant had, as he always did now, called him Arthur.

George would probably commit suicide before doing such a thing. He was, without doubt the most serious and earnest person, Arthur had ever met. Just recently George had been attempting poetry, getting ready for a performance in the annual Solstice Pageant. He was deadly serious about writing something suitable, but when he had asked Arthur, shyly if he could think of something that rhymed with 'brass' (George's most favorite thing), Arthur had only been able to suggest 'arse'. Poor George had gone scarlet.

When Arthur had recounted the story to Merlin, Merlin had told him off for teasing the poor young man.

Arthur grinned. It had been funny, but of course that incident only highlighted another of Merlin's qualities…..his kindness.

As Arthur sat down to start his breakfast, he made a solemn promise to himself, NOT to tease George.

He buttered himself some toast and drank some of the weak mulled wine that George had made himself. In winter it was the best way to start the day and Arthur's nose twitched with pleasure as the smell of the herbs and spices reached his nostrils.

George stood anxiously by the wall and Arthur, having drunk half his tankard in one go, declared it was the BEST, mulled wine he had ever tasted.

George went red, but his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I try to please Sire. I know I could never, EVER be as good as my Lord Merlin, but I always wish to serve to the best of my ability."

"And you do George…..and I appreciate it. Now, would you mind popping along to Merlin's chambers and seeing if he would like to join me for this excellent breakfast?"

George bowed.

"I will go immediately, Sire, but I think he is sleeping in his old room next to Gaius's chamber, so I may be just a little longer than you expect."

Arthur tutted,

"Oh George, what am I to do with him? I give him the best rooms in the castle and nine times out of ten he sleeps in that miniscule bed in his old room."

George went red again. Was he supposed to agree that this was odd or bad, or was he supposed to say something else?

"Erm….I think he was probably busy with Gaius…..till late in the night, but don't worry Sire, I will fetch him."

With that, George hurried from the room and Arthur was left alone with his thoughts.

Soon enough George appeared with Merlin.

Merlin's hair was sticking up and he had the creases on his face that hinted at a man who had slept with his face in a book.

"Morning Arthur."

He slumped down in the chair opposite, and poured himself some mulled wine.

"Oh this is…DELICIOUS," he said and Arthur tried to stop himself from smirking, as George literally GLOWED with pride.

"Well," he said seriously, "Just be grateful that I have such a brilliant manservant."

Merlin gave Arthur a 'look' and Arthur held up his hands.

"What?" he said, "I'm just complementing George."

Merlin viewed him through narrowed eyes and Arthur pretended to be entranced by the cheese selection.

When breakfast was finished and George had cleared the plates away, Arthur took his chance to talk to his friend.

The morning wine was weak, but he hoped that it might have loosened Merlin's tongue enough for Arthur to ask the question that had been on his mind, probably longer than he cared to admit.

"Merlin?"

"Yes what? You look concerned about something. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all…it's just that I was wondering…..why…..why don't you have anyone? I mean I'm not, not erm prying or anything…..it's just that….well…erm…lots of ladies at the court….erm like you and yet you don't…..erm…." Arthur ran out of steam. Suddenly his question, though asked for all the right reasons, seemed very intrusive.

"Sorry, sorry it really is none of my business."

Merlin looked down so that Arthur could not see his eyes

"I suppose it isn't really your business," he said slowly, "but I don't mind you asking the question. There was someone once, but,.. well…she died."

Arthur frowned. With the exception of Merlin's father, he couldn't remember Merlin losing anyone really close to him.

"When was that?" he asked.

Merlin sighed, "long ago," he answered, "before you were king…..in the days when I was just your servant."

His answer made Arthur feel uncomfortable. He had been a few feet away when Merlin's father had been killed and somehow still not noticed just how deeply Merlin had been affected. True, at the time, he had not known that Balinor was Merlin's father. Even Merlin had not known of his existence before he and Arthur had set out to find him. They had been looking for the last dragon lord and when Balinor, who was that man, had been killed, Arthur had only been thinking that Camelot was doomed. Without a dragon lord to command it, the great dragon would continue on its mission to burn Camelot and its inhabitants to the ground.

But Arthur still felt that he should have noticed Merlin's distress. Merlin had long ago told him that it did not matter, but now Arthur found himself thinking that he had failed Merlin…..yet again.

And Merlin had never failed Arthur.

Arthur remembered leaving the chamber in which his father's body had been laid out. He had watched over his father's body all night, alone and desolate, trying to come to terms with the heavy responsibilities which now lay on his shoulders.

As the first rays of sunlight had filtered through the long windows, he had emerged to face the new day, and found Merlin sitting on the floor,

waiting for him.

He could still remember Merlin's words.

'I didn't want you to feel that you were alone.'

In one of his darkest hours Merlin had been there for him but it appeared that in Merlin's darkest hours, Arthur had provided no support whatsoever.

Merlin watched Arthur's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. He understood his friend so well, but he could not tell Arthur the story of Freya, the love of his life, because it was Arthur who had struck the blow that had killed her.

To Arthur, Freya had been a monster, killing the citizens of Camelot during the hours of darkness and it was the monster Arthur had mortally wounded, not the beautiful, gentle, dark haired girl, who had stolen Merlin's heart.

For Freya had been cursed. Having killed the man who would have raped her, the rapist's mother had cursed her She had cursed poor Fryer to change, when the moon was full, into a monster, a monster that could do nothing but kill, relentlessly, mercilessly and forever.

To save this lovely girl, Merlin had been prepared to leave everyone and everything that meant anything to him.

But before he could leave, Arthur's sure swordsmanship had put an end to all his plans and dreams.

He had never blamed Arthur. How could he? Freya, the monster, was a killer and Arthur had done the only thing he could do, to protect his people.

Despite the fact that so much had changed since those days, Merlin knew that he would never tell Arthur the truth about Freya. He would never burden Arthur with something about which he could do absolutely nothing. It was all in the past now and the past could not be changed.

"I wish you'd told me," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged, "It doesn't matter now, but what happened back then taught me something. If I get too involved with someone, then I am not concentrating on what I am supposed to be doing, which is watching over you and Camelot. That has always been my destiny and I am happy to do that for as long as I live."

"But wouldn't you like a family of your own?" persisted Arthur.

Merlin paused before answering. Yes, in his heart, if he really had a choice, then maybe he would have liked a wife and children, but he had long ago accepted that his place would always be beside Arthur. He could not afford to indulge in anything that might make him take his eye off his responsibilities.

"I have everything I need," he answered, finally. "I still have my mother and Gaius and I have you, Gwen and the boys. All of you are my family."

Arthur smiled then.

"I suppose we are your family. Certainly every one of us would be very sad if you left us. You are without doubt, my boys' most favorite person."

Merlin felt a surge of happiness. To be appreciated by the people he cared about most was all he really wanted.

This conversation stayed in the minds of both men for a long time, and later they would both remember their words.

For several weeks later, something would happen that would put them both in great danger and that very thing that they had been discussing would be the cause.

Merlin would fall in love.

As the Winter Solstice drew ever closer, Camelot and the surrounding villages began to fill up with musicians, actors, singers, dancers, merchants and traders of every kind.

Some came from across the oceans and some just from the neighboring kingdoms, but all came to entertain, to do business or just to enjoy the great fair. On the darkest and shortest day of the year, the fires and torches would be lit long before the sun came up and the Great Fair would open for business.

Later in the day, the various lords and ladies would come to a huge banquet, which would begin just as the sun crept to it's highest point in the sky. By the time darkness had fallen again the Great Winter Solstice Pageant would begin.

It was for the pageant that George had been preparing his poem. Anyone could put their names forward to perform and there were competitions in every category. Even the royal children were performing this year and both boys had spent many hours with Merlin and Gaius perfecting what they all hoped would be a splendid trick.

Bohart was now eight years old and his little brother Merlin was just five. Little Merlin known as 'Merri' had amazed everyone with his talent for performing and Merlin himself had come to believe that the child actually had some magic that was not leaned. Maybe, he thought, since Arthur himself had been born from magic, some of that magic had been passed down to one of his children.

The boys had been taught some simple card tricks and how to produce paper flowers out of their sleeves. Merri could always double the quantity of flowers and the talents of his little brother, who was still so tiny, faintly bemused Bohart.

When he asked Merri how he managed to draw so many flowers out of his tunic, Merri would only shrug, grin and say, "It's easy!"

In fact he was nearly always grinning. He was one of the happiest and most easy-going of children. He had been given his nickname so as to avoid confusion with the man after who he had been named, but given his nature, it suited him down to the ground.

Among the various entertainers that came to Camelot was a group of acrobats. Two days before the pageant they were busy setting up their apparatus on the stage when Merlin came wandering through the hall on his way to see Arthur.

Two high swings were already erected and from one was swinging a dark haired, woman. She was hanging on to the bar by her knees and her dark hair fell down over her face.

As she somersaulted down onto the floor she shook her hair back over her shoulders and Merlin gasped.

For a few seconds he thought he was looking at Freya.

When he got over the shock, he realized that this woman was older and taller than Freya. She also had strange greenish eyes, which at first sight could have appeared hard.

But when she saw Merlin staring at her, her face broke into a smile….. a smile that took Merlin's breathe away.

He could not help himself. He walked towards her, like a moth drawn towards a flame.

As he approached, she dropped into a curtsy. She was wearing loose, black trousers and scarlet top. The top seemed to cling to the contours of her body and the skin on her décolleté glistened with perspiration.

"My Lord Merlin."

She looked up at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

"Forgive my dress my lord, but we are practicing for our show."

"You…you look..look erm….lovely," stammered Merlin, "I look forward to seeing your performance."

The woman stood up. She was almost a tall as Merlin and she looked him straight in the eye.

"I hear that you yourself are performing, my lord. I have heard much of your great powers and I am surprised that you would use them to entertain."

Merlin completely missed the implied criticism.

"I will be doing a few tricks with the princes. They both love to show off to their parents and, it is nice for me to use my magic just to make people smile."

"Of course, my lord. My own limited powers help me with my performance."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You have magic?" he asked.

She dropped her gaze and sounded shy when she answered, although had Merlin been able to see her true expression, he would have realized she was anything but.

"I…I can move things," she said simply and flicked her gaze towards the swing.

It began to move slowly, backwards and forwards. Then suddenly it went totally still.

She stared at the dagger in Merlin's belt and it flew out of its sheath and clattered on to the floor.

She hastily, stooped to pick it up and offered it back to Merlin.

He raised his eyebrows. "Impressive," he said smiling.

"Hardly! Not for someone with your skills. I wish I could do more. I wish I could learn how to heal people, learn how to do something useful with my meager talents, but I have no one to guide me."

Merlin answered without thinking.

"I could teach you," he offered. "I could teach you many things. You already have the power. You just need to know how to direct it."

"My lord. How could I expect someone in your position to have time to teach me?"

"I have all the time in the world. Camelot is at peace. My time is my own and I would love to show someone else how to put their talents to use for the benefit of others. But what about your colleagues? They will be moving on after the fair, will they not?"

"I only joined them a few weeks ago," the woman said, dismissively, "they can easily replace me or do the show with one less acrobat."

She cast her eyes downwards and once again looked up at him through her long lashes.

Merlin felt his insides melting.

"But where would I stay my lord? For now we are camped just outside the lower town walls, but when the fair moves on I will be homeless and I have little money for accommodation."

Merlin thought quickly.

"There is a room," he said, 'just down the corridor from the court physician's chambers. It is small but it has a window that looks out towards the hills. Would you consider that?"

"Why my lord, I would sleep in a wood shed if it enabled me to stay in Camelot."

Merlin beamed.

"Then after the pageant is over, come and find me and I will take you to the room and introduce you to my Guardian Gaius. I can teach you how to master and refine the powers you have, but Gaius can teach you everything there is to know about healing the sick."

"Thank you, thank you my lord. I will be counting the hours until I may begin my apprenticeship."

She turned back towards the swings but Merlin called out to her.

"Your name? I don't know your name."

"I am Nyneve," she said.

She turned away again before Merlin could see the triumphant look in her strange eyes.

Merlin thought the shiver that ran down his spine was excitement. Maybe if he had been a position to think more clearly he would have realized that it was fear.

The day of the pageant dawned and the sky red sky warned of snow, coming later.

However on this day no one seemed to care about the cold or the biting wind. Torches and fires burned everywhere and there was a sense of anticipation in the air.

Of course not all the visitors to Camelot could enjoy the delights of the great banquet served in the castle, but on this day, there was food and drink for all. Arthur made sure that stalls serving wine, beer and pies were fully stocked. No one who arrived for the celebrations, ever went hungry

The little princes, who had been too excited to sleep had been wide awake when Sian the nursery maid came into their room to get them washed and dressed.

When they begged her to allow them to go down and see Merlin, she had happily, agreed.

Sian knew that the boys would be safe with Merlin and that their parents would be grateful for a few more hours sleep before their meeting and greeting duties began. Many important dignitaries would be arriving as the morning wore on and Arthur and Gwen would have to welcome them all.

Wrapped in warm cloaks and wearing heavy boots, Merlin and the boys went down through the lower town and on to the fair. Although it was still dark, men were already prowling through the tents on stilts and fire- eaters were showing off their skills to an appreciative crowd.

Both boys had been given a few coins to spend and hand in hand they looked carefully at every stall and into every tent.

Bohart was very protective of his little brother. Merri's birth had been nothing like as traumatic as his own, but the younger of the princes had arrived a month earlier than expected and he was still very small for his age.

Unfortunately he was also very adventurous and from the moment he could crawl, he managed to get himself into all sorts of tricky situations. Now as Merri stood on tip toes to look at a table full with carved wooden animals, Bohart held his brother's hand tightly.

There were already lots of people crowding round and few realized that the dark haired man and the two well dressed children standing in their midst, were the great sorcerer and the royal princes of Camelot.

Merri reached out his small hand towards a carved dragon and picked it up. But as he drew it towards him, the woman in charge of the stall smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch unless you are buying."

Merri stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at Merlin.

"Can I have it?" he asked. "It's like your one that you have by your bed, you know, the one I can't take out of your room."

Merlin's eyes clouded momentarily. His father had carved the wooden dragon for him and it was all he had to remember him by.

"Of course you can," he said.

He turned to the woman.

"How much is it,"

The woman named her price and Merri's face fell.

"I haven't got enough have I?" he said disappointedly. "Mama said we must …..must learn the erm value of…of…stuff. She said I can't just have things because I want them. I do want the dragon, but I can't have it, can I?"

Merlin smiled at the little boy. Gwen was determined that her sons should learn that not all little boys had the princes' privileged life style and this was one of the reasons why she allowed them to visit the markets of Camelot.

Bohart got his own coins out of his pocket, but Merlin had already paid for the wooden toy.

"Here Merri. This is a present. I know how much you like my dragon and I think it is time you had one of your own."

He turned to the older boy.

"What would you like?"

Bohart looked at all the wooden items and finally picked a big wooden falcon. It was intricately carved, with its wings outstretched. Each feather was clearly delineated and the eyes in the face looked almost alive. Like his little brother Bohart was fascinated by dragons, and his ride on the great dragon, Kilgharrah's back was his earliest memory. However Porrig, the head groom, had been teaching him the art of falconry and he was hugely pleased with the new toy.

Clutching their treasures the boys continued to explore and finally used the money they had been given on toffee apples and a buckle for Merlin.

Merlin was touched. For such young children they were both remarkably generous. True, they had everything they could possibly want, but Arthur was bringing up his boys in a completely different way from the way his father has raised him.

King Uther had ruled by fear. He fought and bullied his way to everything he wanted and he expected Arthur to do the same. However Arthur was made of different stuff and it was Merlin who had helped Arthur forge his own path. Merlin had taught him that mercy was not weakness and that brute force was not the only way to so resolve conflict Arthur's people did not fear him. They respected, admired and loved him and Merlin knew that that made him stronger than Uther had ever been.

As dawn broke, Merlin and the children made their way back towards the citadel for breakfast. As they crossed the courtyard a figure emerged from the crowds of people.

"My Lord"

The woman, Nyneve was suddenly standing in their path.

Despite the cold, she was wearing very little and the children stared at her skimpy, scarlet outfit.

Merlin too found his eyes drawn to the contours of her body, now more evident than ever in her acrobat's costume.

She was carrying a large bag and as she rose from a deep curtsy she said,

"I was hoping that you might take me to the room you mentioned. I have told the others that I will leave them after the fair."

Merlin looked down at the two boys.

"I must take the princes back to their apartment before I do anything else," he explained.

"Can they not find their own way My Lord? We are inside the citadel are we not?"

Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"They must always be with an adult," he said, "there are many who would…..,"

He left the sentence hanging in the air. The boys were old enough to understand when they were being talked about and he had no desire to frighten them.

"Of course, of course! How stupid of me! I only wanted to make sure that the room you spoke about, was really mine. I have sort of…..'burned my bridges' if you know what I mean. After the performance today, my colleagues have made it plain that I cannot lodge with them any more."

Merlin nodded,

"I quite understand. If you have time and can wait here for me, I will see the boys back to their apartment and then I will come and find you and show you the room. Would that be alright?"

"That would be wonderful! I apologize, for expecting you to abandon these charming boys. I was only feeling anxious because tomorrow I will be all alone."

Merlin reached out a hand and touched her shoulder.

"I will not leave you alone. Please do not worry. I will be back shortly."

As Merlin and the boys walked along the corridor towards the royal family apartments, Merri looked up at his 'uncle'.

"Who was that lady, Merlin?"

Merlin stroked the little boy's wavy hair.

"She is an acrobat. She will be in the pageant this afternoon. After that she is going to stay in Camelot and lean how to heal people….just like Gaius does. I think she will be able to help lots of people, once Gaius has shown her how."

Merri jutted out his bottom lip again.

"I don't like her, Merlin. She has funny eyes."

Merlin laughed.

"Once you get to know her, I am sure you will like her. She has magic…..just like me!"

Merri did not reply. He looked hopefully at his elder brother as if willing him to say something to support him. But Bohart remained silent.

Later, Merlin would wonder why he had not immediately picked up on Merri's dislike of Nyneve. Merri had no enemies. He liked everyone and for him to make a comment on a person he had only just met should have put all Merlin's senses on high alert.

Unfortunately Merlin was simply not thinking, properly. All he could see was a woman who looked like Freya, the only woman he had ever loved. This woman seemed interested in him and when she smiled, it was like the stars coming out and he could think of nothing else but that smile.

As the winter sun crept almost wearily into the watery blue sky, the final preparations for the banquet were put in place and Arthur and Gwen led their many guests into the hall. At the appointed moment, Arthur raised his glass and everyone toasted the Solstice and the return of the longer days that would eventually bring the Spring.

When all had eaten their fill, the tables were cleared and everyone turned their attention to the stage, which had been erected at one end of the great hall especially for the pageant.

First came the music acts, singers, dancers and musicians of every kind. Some were very amateurish, but some were quite brilliant.

After that came the poetry section. There were not many performers in this category but one young woman had written a poem about Camelot. It was evocative and moving and when she finished, the watching crowd clapped loudly.

From the wings, George watched nervously. His own poem entitled "In praise of Brass" suddenly seemed hopelessly inadequate. If he had not been propelled onto the stage by Merlin (who was waiting in the wings with the princes) he would have fled to his room.

As it was he found himself alone on the stage, facing his king and queen and the royalty, lords and ladies from all of the five kingdoms.

His mouth went dry and he knew that his cheeks were redder than Arthur's cloak.

Somehow, he forced himself to begin.

"In Praise of Brass

Some talk of silver, some of gold

And these metals they do shine.

But silver blackens and gold does bend

They cannot stand the test of time.

But there is another that gleams as bright

It's strength and shine, a rival are,

to gold and silver's reflecting light,

for stronger and brighter, is it by far.

It will not bend and it will not fade

For man has molded it to last

It is the friend of the kitchen maid

For I talk of all that is made of brass.

Brass shines in firelight around the hearth

It decorates the horses' head

Its horns announce the monarch's path

And yet its merits remain unsaid.

Strength and shine, endurance too

What precious metal, can this boast?

So now with this poem I present to you

Why 'to splendid brass" should be your toast.

As George said the last line he bowed low to his audience. He expected no great sound of appreciation but to his surprise the King got to his feet and led the applause.

"Well done George!" shouted the King over the noisy clapping. "That is the most original poem we have ever had. Well done!"

George felt quite faint. The King was probably making fun of him but at least he had got through it and could now sneak away to the servants' hall and join the other servants for their feast. He would not need to wait for the prize-giving as there was no way he would be winning anything.

After the poetry came Merlin and the boys. Those who came from far away were amazed to see the king's children performing and Arthur and Gwen were as proud as any parents could be.

Once more Arthur led the applause and the two little boys were obviously enjoying themselves immensely.

Finally came the fire-eaters and the acrobats and the assembled audience gasped in amazement at the daring and dangerous tricks.

All in all, it was agreed that this was one of the finest Winter Solstice Pageants in years.

As the guests enjoyed cakes and wine, Arthur and the knights voted on the winners in each category.

When they got to the poetry competition there seemed to be no argument. The poem about Camelot had to be the winner.

However as the silversmith got ready to go and organize the engraving of the cups, Arthur called him back.

"I want to give a prize to George, my servant. We've had so many poems about Camelot, wars, heroes and dragons etc, but never, ever one about brass. Here, engrave this for him."

Arthur reached over and picked up a small gold goblet from the table.

The silversmith's eyes opened wide. A gold cup for a servant?

"What shall I engrave my lord?" he asked

Arthur smiled, "For George, a great servant and a most original poet."

George was more than a little confused, when he was called back to the hall for the prize giving. He did not for one minute imagine that it was because he had won anything.

As his name was called out and it was announced that he had won the special prize for originality, his mouth dropped open.

He immediately noticed that the cup being handed to him was smaller than the others, but he was not disappointed. To get anything was more than he could have ever hoped for and the large, silver cups were surely the preserve of the real winners.

But as he ran back down to the servants' hall to tell his mother that he had won something, he realized that the little cup was not as he had imagined, brass…but real gold.

As he showed his mother he thought he would burst with pride.

Merlin was if anything even more pleased with George's prize than the servant himself.

It just confirmed how much Arthur had changed since the day of their first meeting. All those years ago, Arthur would have cared nothing for the feelings of a mere servant and would probably have delighted in making fun of someone like George on a daily basis.

But the passing years with all their trials and tribulations had changed Arthur forever. All those unselfish, kind, thoughtful qualities that had been smothered by his tough upbringing had now come back to the fore and, as a result Arthur was a better king

"That was really kind of you," he said to Arthur, as they walked together towards the royal apartments.

"Giving George a prize like that will mean the world to him."

Arthur grinned.

"I feel sorry for him. He tries so hard to be as good as you and yet although as a servant he knocks spots off any of your efforts, as a friend and sorcerer, he doesn't stand a chance." He bashed Merlin on the shoulder, "There can only ever be one Merlin."

Now it was time for Merlin to feel proud and as he and Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and the children sat down for their late supper, he thought how lucky he was. He may never have a family of his own but he was happy. Those he cared for truly valued him and he loved them all as much as if they were his own flesh and blood.

After Merlin had left her on the day of the Pageant, Nyneve had looked round the small room she had been given and been less than impressed. It was a very small room and clearly not meant for anyone of substance.

However it was next to the Court Physician's chamber. If the rumors she had heard were true, Merlin more often than not slept in the tiny room just off this chamber, rather than in the sumptuous apartment Arthur had given him.

Merlin had been right about the view. It was beautiful and in the days that followed Nyneve was also impressed by the frequently changed sheets and the fresh flowers.

Merlin was definitely making sure that she was being well looked after and compared with other places she had lived this was pure luxury.

Merlin was also true to his word, and spent many hours teaching her how to use her powers.

Gaius also taught her and showed her how to make potions and lotions. She had little or no interest in what he showed her but she feigned an interest, solely to make a good impression on Merlin.

Although Gaius was not Merlin's father, Nyneve saw that he behaved as if he was and it was obvious that Merlin held the ancient physician in very high regard. The old man was approaching his eightieth birthday but much to Nyneve's annoyance he was showing no signs of imminent death.

For this reason she pretended to admire the old man and offer assistance whenever he needed help.

Nyneve knew that Merlin was already enamored with her physically but she knew if she was ever to gain the power she desired, she must capture his heart and mind as well.

She found herself very annoyed by the amount of time Merlin spent with the two little princes, because this was time he could otherwise have spent with her.

In particular the younger prince was a real problem. He did not like Nyneve and did everything he could to draw Merlin away from her.

She did not know why the child was so hostile, for she had tried her best to charm both boys.

However, while the elder one responded to her charm offensive, the little one remained difficult and hostile.

How, she wondered did such a small child with so little experience of the world, know enough to be wary of her?

One evening she and Merlin were walking in the meadow, outside the citadel. It was still bitingly cold, but snow had fallen and, under the full moon, everything looked picturesque and romantic.

Nyneve had been in Camelot for more than a month, but still nothing had happened between her and the sorcerer.

She would often catch him staring at her and when he was teaching her, her would lean in close, breathing in her scent.

Nyneve however was impatient and the 'romance' she had planned was not moving nearly, quickly enough.

So, tonight would be the night!

To this end, she had washed and scented her hair and dressed in her best scarlet dress. Over this she wore a royal, blue woolen cloak. It was not really sufficient clothing for the weather but she hoped that would not matter for very long. With a bit of luck, they would soon be inside in Merlin's sumptuous, but underused, apartment.

Once Nyneve was sure that there was no one else around, she began to shiver. Merlin noticed immediately.

"You are cold. Maybe we should go back."

"No my lord. It is still so beautiful out here. It reminds me of where I was brought up."

"And where was that?" asked Merlin.

He had asked the question several times before, but somehow it always remained unanswered.

This time however, Nyneve decided it was time to give him the information his required.

"I was born in a village, beyond the White Mountains. I was from a good family. My father was a wool merchant.

When I was 21, I was married to a wealthy stone-mason and I thought we were happy. After several years we eventually had a child and then everything changed. The child was born with strange slanting eyes and quite clearly there was something wrong with it.

My husband took one look at his son and flew into a rage. He accused me of being with another man. He said that no child of his could ever be so ugly.

Of course I was innocent of all his vile accusations and despite my little son's problems, I loved him with all my heart.

Realizing that I cared for the child only made my husband angrier. While I slept, he took the child and threw it off a precipice.

Had the child remained hidden by the vegetation, which was obviously his intention, then no one would ever have known of its true fate. Its disappearance would have remained unexplained. But that night there was a terrible storm. The winds were so strong that trees were uprooted and the vegetation, which had covered my child's body, was blown away.

My husband had told me that the child had been stolen, but now here was its broken body, for all to see, half way down a steep ravine.

My husband immediately accused me of killing the child myself. He paid one of the villagers to say that he had seen me leaving the house, the previous night, with my child wrapped in nothing but a thin shawl.

Before I could do anything, the villagers turned on me and I was imprisoned, awaiting a trial.

Fortunately for me my powers enabled me to get the keys to my cell and I escaped.

Since then I have been on the move, never allowing myself to stay for long in one place, always looking over my shoulder and always moving on."

Here she paused and forced tears into her eyes.

As she looked up at Merlin, she let them fall, glistening on her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Soon," she said, "I must go and I don't want to but….."

"No please," interrupted Merlin, "you are safe here. I will keep you safe."

"But what if anyone from my village was to see me here. They would arrest me….take me back. My husband would bear witness against me

and I would be sentenced to death."

She let out a choking sob.

"I am so afraid, my lord, so afraid. Everyday I expect someone to recognize me. I want to stay. I want to be with you, but I fear I must go."

"You want to be with me?" asked Merlin, his voice a mixture of hope and excitement.

Nyneve lowered her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that. You are so far above me in every way. I have no right to …"

Merlin put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"You have every right. I am the one who should be asking permission to be with you."

Nyneve's lips trembled and suddenly Merlin was kissing her.

It was just as Nyneve had hoped and as if someone had opened the floodgates, Merlin's pent up emotions flowed out of him like a raging river.

He held her so tightly that she could barely breath, but Nyneve only used this opportunity to press herself hard against Merlin's body.

"Don't go," he pleaded, "I can keep you safe. The king is like a brother to me. He will give you the full protection of Camelot"

Nyneve looked up, feigning a look of hope in her eyes.

"You can promise, My Lord?"

"I promise, and please, please call me Merlin. I have asked you many times and you still persist in talking to me as I was nobility or someone special."

"But you ARE special My….Merlin. You are the most powerful sorcerer in the known world and I am nothing….just a fugitive and yet…..I…I love you."

Merlin's heart leapt.

For weeks he had been trying to find a moment to express his feelings but always Arthur or the children or Gaius had got in the way. Now, in the snow and ice, he had his chance.

"I love you too," he blurted, "more than I know how to tell you. I…."

Nyneve kissed him even harder than before and Merlin felt as if his heart was beating so fast, he would surely die.

His head spinning, he led her back to his apartment.

He had no idea if she would stay. He only knew that he did not want to wait for betrothal or marriage to be with her.

But he could not behave in such a churlish manner to someone who meant so much to him.

"Marry me," he said, as he closed the door to his chamber behind them.

She looked away, her head bowed.

"Merlin I am not a fitting wife for you. I am no one and my husband still lives. I cannot be the wife of a man as great as you. But if you love me, I will stay with you tonight."

"I love you and if you will agree, I will have you for my wife. I want only you. We will find go to your village and make them see that you are innocent. We will accuse him and have him arrested. Then you will be able to divorce him. No one can expect a woman to stay married to the man who has murdered her child."

Nyneve had to cast her eyes down so that Merlin would not see the look of triumph in her eyes.

She had him and now she could take everything from him. And when that was done, she would NEVER, EVER let him go.

The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the large windows. There were no clouds and Merlin could see, clearly the features of the woman who lay beside him. Asleep she looked so much like Freya and, for a few moments, Merlin allowed himself to remember his first love, so young, so pretty, so vulnerable and so, so lovely. He had known Freya for such a short time and it had been many years ago. But still he could recall her face as easily as if he had seen her only yesterday.

Nyneve was not Freya, but she looked like her and like Freya, she loved him. Nyneve also had magic and together he was convinced they could achieve so much to help those in need, in Camelot.

It worried him however that she was another man's wife. He would have to tell Arthur and he was so afraid that Arthur would criticize the way he had behaved. He should have waited until she was free of her evil husband. He should have waited until he could marry her. Arthur would be so disappointed in him. The King and Knights of Camelot had a code and part of the code was always to act in a chivalrous manner to a lady of good character. Surely his behavior was anything but chivalrous.

Without warning, Nyneve's eyes opened. For a second she stared at him blankly, her strange eyes looking even stranger in the moonlight. Merlin caught a glimpse of something almost feral, but before he could really take in what he was seeing, she smiled at him and he forgot everything else.

Merlin fully intended to talk to Arthur about Nyneve, but by the time she finally let him escape, Arthur had long since had his breakfast and was busy supervising the training of some of the newest knights. It was something he knew Merlin had absolutely no interest in and so had not been looking for him that morning.

As a consequence, Merlin's resolve to speak to Arthur about his dilemma, slowly ebbed away and by the time they finally bumped into each other in Gaius's chamber, the moment seemed to have passed.

"Ah Merlin," said Arthur cheerfully, "the very person I was looking for. Gwen has sent me to invite you for dinner. The children are missing your bed-time stories. Gwen is baking! Need I say more?"

Merlin suddenly realized how much time he had been spending with Nyneve. The last few weeks seemed to have flown by and he knew that he had spent very little time with any of the royal family.

"I would love to come and join you," he said.

Arthur looked round. "Gaius not here?" he asked, "only Gwen asked me to ask him too."

"Er no. He and the, er new apprentice have gone out to pick herbs and then they will be visiting the sick. I don't expect they will be back until quite late. I would have gone with them except that I have been working on something…..an antidote to Death's Head mushroom poisoning. I actually think I have found something that could work."

"Amazing," said Arthur genuinely impressed, "and to think that I used to call you an idiot. All those brains and all you were doing was polishing armor and producing some simply terrible breakfasts."

They both laughed.

Arthur turned to go.

"So we'll see you in a couple of hours. After dinner maybe you and I can have a bit of a chat. I'd like to ask your advice about something."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

As Arthur walked down the corridor to the royal apartments, he heaved a sigh of relief.

He had heard rumors that Merlin was romantically involved with the new apprentice and he wanted to find out exactly what was going on. He had seen a lot less of Merlin in the proceeding weeks and the children were not the only ones missing Merlin. He found himself remembering an earlier conversation. Surely if Merlin had found someone special, he should be happy for him. Why then did he feel so apprehensive? He had seen the woman in question, walking across the courtyard with Merlin and hurrying down the castle corridors, with baskets full of herbs. But he had not had the chance to actually speak to her. She was definitely attractive and once he had caught a glimpse of a truly dazzling smile. She also must have a kind nature, for he had also seen her helping Gaius along, as they walked down the castle steps towards the lower town.

He supposed what really bothered him was the fact that Merri did not like her. Several times he had complained that whenever he went looking for him, Merlin was always with that nasty lady. Both Arthur and Gwen had told Merri off for being so rude about Merlin and Gaius's friend, but Merri would not change his opinion….. and Merri liked everybody.

When Arthur had discussed this with Gwen, she had given him what was really a very obvious answer to the mystery of his son's behavior. Merri was simply jealous of the amount of time that Merlin spent with the woman. Until now, Merlin had always been available for games and adventures. Now he always seemed to be busy.

Arthur was still worrying about the apprentice, when Merlin wandered through the door. Arthur breathed another sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Gaius and Nyneve would be back early and then maybe he would not have come alone.

The meal was delicious and Arthur found himself relaxing as the evening progressed in the same way it always did.

After they had eaten they all played cards. Merri, who was till too young to play on his own, against the adults, sat close to Merlin and they played as a team. There was supposedly a 'no cheating or using magic' rule, but no one took any notice of the rule at all and the game progressed with its usual raucous laughter.

When the candles had burnt down low and Merlin and Merri had achieved a ridiculously high score, Gwen got to her feet and mentioned the word the children had been dreading…'bedtime'.

There was the usual grumbling and pleading but eventually the boys went off to wash and get changed into their night clothes. Merlin then went into their room to tell them a story.

As he plonked himself down on the edge of Merri's bed, Merlin realized that he hadn't done for a long time and he felt vaguely guilty. He loved the children as much as if they were his own and telling them a story was one of the things he enjoyed most.

"Do you want a new story?" he asked, "or an old one?"

"Old one," answered the boys almost in unison.

Merlin grinned. It was always the same with children. Once they had found a story they liked, they wanted to hear it again and again.

"Can we have the story about when Bo rode on Kilgarrah," pleaded Merri.

"I think it is Bo's turn to choose a story isn't it?"

Bo liked to give the impression that he was grown up enough not to need a bedtime story and that he only listened to please his little brother. Of course this was not really the case and he was as happy as any other boy his age to hear a story in which he was one of the star characters.

Bo shrugged non-commitally.

"I don't mind. Merri can choose."

Merri looked pleased and smiled in anticipation…

"It was a cold night and the castle was in darkness as three tiny creatures flew across the courtyard….

The boys listened in silence until it got to the really exciting bit.

…and then I realized that the only thing I could do was jump.."

"And you tried and you fell and Kilgarrah caught you."

"Yes Merri, that's right. Kilgarrah caught me in his huge claws and then he raced away into the night, trying to escape the hoards of Side that followed."

"But Papa and Bo thought you were dead, didn't they? Squished to pieces on the ground,….and …"

"Sshh Merri," admonished Bo. Let Merlin tell it. You weren't even there…remember. I was."

Merlin chuckeld.

"Indeed you were Bo. Anyway as I was saying….

Merlin continued, trying to remember to tell the story EXACTLY as he had done so many times before because if he did not, Merri would correct him.

Finally the story drew to a close, "And KIlgarrah said to Bo, because he liked him very much, 'One day, when all is lost, you may call me and I will come.' So Bo knows that he and all of Camelot need have nothing to fear. When we need him Kilgarrah will come and Rehan will warn us of any danger so we will never be unprepared.

And that is the end of the Tale of Bo and Kilgarrah and the Side.

Now it is time that both of you went to sleep."

Merlin leant down and kissed both boys 'goodnight'.

As he walked towards the door, he saw that both Gwen and Arthur were standing there and had been listening to the story as well.

"No-one tells a story quite like you Merlin," said Gwen, smiling.

When Arthur and Gwen had both said their 'goodnights' to the children, Gwen professed that she too was tired, and disappeared into the bed- chamber. That left Arthur and Merlin alone, to sit by the fire and drink the delicious, warm wine George had brought.

"I'll organize your clothes for the investiture tomorrow My Lord," George said, 'and then if there is nothing else, I will bid you and My Lord Merlin 'good night'"

"Thank you George. We have everything we need. Goodnight"

George bowed and slipped away.

Merlin was gazing into the flames. He seemed miles away, but as if suddenly aware that George had gone he asked, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh…..er…nothing really important. It's just that Odin is coming for a visit in a four weeks time. He wants to discuss the strengthening of our alliance. He has suggested that we combine patrols on the boarders as there are more and more renegade Saxons stealing and pillaging all along the areas nearest the coast. I have said that combining our forces sounds like a good plan. Do you agree?"

"Makes perfect sense," answered Merlin.

"I also need to write some sort of a welcome speech for the feast and I was just wondering if…"

"Of course I'll write it. You know that you only have to ask."

They fell silent then, both men half afraid of bringing up the subject that was on both their minds.

Finally, it was Arthur who broke the silence.

"Erm, it seems ages since you last dined with us. I er gather that you have been much involved with the apprentice, the er lady who is working with you and Gaius. You haven't introduced me."

Merlin fiddled with his goblet.

"Um, well her name is Nyneve and she has magic. Unfortunately she doesn't know how to use it. Gaius and I are teaching her how to use her powers to cure the sick. I believe that she could do a lot of good here and be of great help to the people of Camelot."

"So she is a sorcerer? That sounds like the perfect companion for you Merlin. I have seen her and she is very beautiful."

Arthur waited, looking expectantly at his friend, but Merlin said nothing.

However, having broached the subject that had been bothering him and knowing that he might not get another chance to be on his own with Merlin for some time, Arthur was not about to leave things hanging in the air.

"So…..do you like her?" he asked, "I mean REALLY like her?"

Merlin could not deny his feelings.

"Yes Arthur. I do like her. In fact, I love her and I want to marry her!"

Arthur sat up straight.

"Marry her? That's rather…er sudden….isn't it?"

"I suppose so, but, well….. it's what I want."

"And she feels the same way?" asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded. "She says she does."

"So you are betrothed?"

"Sort of.'

"And what does that mean?" Arthur screwed up his face, "sort of? Either you are or you aren't!"

And suddenly before Merlin could stop himself, he was telling Arthur everything.

Arthur listened in silence, his frown getting deeper as Nyneve's story unfolded.

"So you're telling me that this woman, sorry, I mean Nyneve has been accused of the murder of her child and yet it was really her husband that did it?"

"Yes. But because he paid someone to say that he saw Nyneve taking the baby away at night, the villagers believe him. He is rich and influential and because of the so-called 'witness' everyone in the village is convinced Nyneve is a murderess. She is terrified that someone from her village will come to Camelot and recognize her and of course she cannot marry me if she is still the wife of another. I have told her that we should go back to her village and sort everything out…..find a way of proving her innocence and then getting her a divorce from her husband, but she will not agree. If we cannot prove her innocence, they will try and hang her. Oh, I can protect her…..you know I can. But she is just so afraid and I don't know what to do. I was going to marry her anyway, but that would be a lie and I would not bring dishonor to your home, Arthur and I wouldn't want to deceive you. I kept secrets from you for far too long and I vowed never again would I be anything but honest with you."

He sighed.

"So you see Arthur, it is I who needs the advice, not the other way round."

Arthur took a long drink from his goblet. He had not expected anything like this and he was at a loss as to what to say.

Merlin deserved to be happy and if 'marrying' the sorceress would make him happy, then who was Arthur to try and tell him that he could not? After all, Arthur himself had everything a man could want. How could he deny the same happiness to his dearest friend?

But something was stopping him from giving the permission for Merlin to go ahead with the sham marriage. He tried to think it through dispassionately. Nyneve had been accused of the worst kind of crime. Clearly Merlin believed her the victim of a cruel plot on the part of the real killer. But, was Merlin really in a fit state to judge the guilt or otherwise of this woman? He was in love with her and Arthur knew well the power of love.

"Maybe," he suggested, "you and I should go to her village, maybe take Gawaine and Percival and see what we can find out. From the sound of things her village could be in Odin's territory and if we can find some proof of Nyneve's story, we can get Odin to charge the husband and allow Nyneve to divorce him. She wouldn't need to come with us, so she would not have anything to fear."

Merlin frowned.

"You said 'if' we can find proof of Nyneve's innocence. Does that mean that you doubt her?"

"Doubt her? I haven't spoken to her yet, but if you think her innocent, then I am sure you are right. Unfortunately it may be difficult for us to find proof of that innocence so that is why I said 'if'. However if we don't at least try, we will never be able to help her will we? Why don't you suggest my plan to her and see if you can get her to agree? Honestly I'm sure that you are right about her and that the poor woman is guilty of a terrible miscarriage of justice."

But Merlin was not fooled. He knew Arthur too well. Now Merlin had told Arthur Nyneve's story, he was already beginning to be suspicious of her and this was the one thing Merlin had being trying to avoid.

"I'll ask her what she thinks," he said, getting to his feet," and in the mean time Arthur, I promise I will not do anything to bring dishonor to the Camelot."

Arthur put a hand on his friend's arm.

"You don't have to go so soon do you? There's plenty more wine."

"No thank you Arthur. I should go. I need to speak to Nyneve and," here he forced a smile, "I need to start work on that speech."

"Well, let me know as soon as you can what you want to do and Merlin….do what makes you happy. I really don't care about anything else."

Merlin nodded. It was a kind thing of Arthur to say, but he could no more take part in a sham marriage and live at Camelot than he could fly to the moon. He knew what he should do and he resolved, how ever difficult, to do it.

As he walked back along the corridor towards his chambers he was hoping to avoid Nyneve until the following morning, but even as he lifted the latch, he knew his wish would not be granted.

Nyneve was sitting by the fire. She appeared to be wearing nothing but one of the silken coverings for the bed.

As he entered the room she gave him one of her dazzling smiles and Merlin felt his resolve wobble.

As he walked towards her, the skin on her bare shoulder gleamed softly in the firelight and Merlin felt an almost irresistible urge to reach out and touch her.

Somehow he stood his ground a few feet away.

"My love? Why do you stand so far from me? You have been away a long time. I have felt lonely while you have been dining with the King."

Merlin immediately understood the implied criticism that he should not have chosen to accept an invitation without her. Now he wished he did not have to tell her the result of accepting that invitation. Unfortunately he felt that he had no choice.

"I have told the king about us. I have told him that I love you and that I wish to marry you. He is happy for me but I have also told him about your husband and…..the baby."

Merlin saw the expression on Nyneve's face change. Her strange eyes grew as hard as iron and she clenched her fist.

"Why would you tell him when you know it is my greatest secret? Why would you tell him without me even having the chance to talk to him first? Or am I not good enough to speak with the great King Arthur?"

Merlin took a step towards her.

"Of course you're good enough, and I should have asked you first, it's just I promised myself I would never keep anything from Arthur again. He is my brother in all but blood and I cannot lie to him. He has said I may do whatever makes me happy, but if we marry it will be a lie and if we merely live together it will be against everything in the Knight's Code. How can I ignore the code, when it is the basis for everything in this kingdom?"

Nyneve's face grew darker still.

"So, now you have had you way with me, you will discard me like a cheap whore? Anything rather than betray your precious code? Is that the way of it? Well I will leave with my head held high, before you can throw me out. I love you Merlin. I have given you everything. I have given you MY honor although that is clearly of no consequence to you. I will leave this place tonight for I see now that my trust in you was mistaken!"

She got to her feet and clutching at the slippery material, made as if to get past him to the door.

But Merlin caught her in his arms and held her tight.

"No, no! Don't leave me. I couldn't bear it. Please, hear me out. The king has suggested that he goes with me, and a few trusted knights to your village. You wouldn't need to come so you would not need to be afraid.

Between us we will seek out your husband and the witness and make them tell the truth. We will bring them to justice and then you may be divorced and we can be married in the Great Hall here in Camelot."

"And if you cannot make them tell the truth? Will you come back here and throw me out, or worse still have me hanged in the courtyard? Is that what you would do? Oh why, why did I ever believe you when you said you loved me? Your love is false and I will leave this night before I face my death at the hands of your king and his precious knights."

"No! No, please, please don't leave me. You must not go. I love you Nyneve. I will make a promise to you, here and now. If we cannot clear your name then I will leave Camelot and live somewhere where no-one knows my name. You will be my wife and if anyone speaks against you then they will have a sorcerer to deal with. Whatever happens I WILL keep you safe."

Then Nyneve was sobbing in his arms and clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Never leave me Merlin, never. For if you do I will surely go mad."

As she begged the silky material slid to the floor and Merlin knew he was lost. He did not care about what others thought and he did not care about the Knight's Code. All he could think about was the woman in his arms.

Later, as moonlight poured in through the window, Nyneve sat up in bed and stared down at Merlin. There was no love in her hard eyes, only the look of someone weighing up her options.

When the morning came, despite Merlin's protestations of love, he would regret his actions. It was quite obvious to her, that while they were in Camelot, Merlin felt he should no longer spend his nights with her. Last night she had caught him off guard. Being already undressed had given her an advantage, but one she would find lacking in the days to come. This was her last chance to trap him for, if she left it until after Arthur and Merlin had visited her village there was not a chance in hell that Merlin would still love her.

Very deliberately, she began to sob.

Merlin woke immediately.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice was full of concern.

"I'm afraid. I still can't believe that you won't leave me."

"I have given you my promise and I never break my promises, never!"

"Promises are only words. They are not chains or ropes or locked doors. In any case even all of those would not be enough to bind you to me, for if you wanted to, you could break through them all. I know now that I must go. Only if I can fool myself into thinking that I made the choice for us to part, will I be able to survive. Already I feel myself falling into despair and darkness."

She began to shake and more tears rolled down her face.

She tried to get out of bed but Merlin held her back.

"You must believe me. I will do anything to keep you….anything."

"Then tell me how to bind you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tell me how to bind you so that you may never leave me, even if you should change your mind. Only if you do that will I believe you."

"You could bind me with ropes and chains if that would please you," offered Merlin desperately.

"You could take me somewhere far from here and lock me in a room to which only you have the key. You could enchant the key and the shackles for I have taught you how."

"But your magic is stronger than mine."

"Then I would promise never to use it."

"And so we come back to words….words, words, words! Words will not keep you. You have to tell me how I can prevent you from using your magic. Only then will I know that you really, truly love me. Only then will I know that you will really leave this place and come away with me."

And before Merlin could stop himself he told her.

"My power comes through my eyes," he said simply.

"But I have seen you use your hands in magic," sobbed Nyneve.

"My hands sometimes direct my power, but my power comes from deep within me and it streams through my eyes like the rays of the sun."

Nyneve sat back and looked at him.

"Are you saying that if I blinded you, you could not do magic. That's horrible!"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I could still do magic even if I was totally blind. What would stop me would be if my eyes were covered with something that was so thick that it would stop the magic flowing through."

"What would that be?"

Merlin rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"I have no idea," he said honestly, but already he was feeling that he had said too much.

Nyneve sensed the tiny germ of fear growing inside Merlin and changed tack. She could not afford to lose his trust just yet.

She flung her arms around his neck. "I don't care what would block your magic. I only care that you would tell me. Now I know that you love me, I will do whatever you say. I know that you think we must live as friends until everything is resolved and I accept that. But just for what is left of this night, please let me stay. Before the servants are up and about, I promise I will be back in my little room."

She kissed him and Merlin knew that he really did not have a choice.

When Merlin awoke, he half expected Nyneve to still be lying beside him, but the sheets on that side of the bed were cold and she was long gone.

He washed and dressed quickly and was relieved to find Nyneve already pounding ingredients in Gaius's chambers.

She greeted him with a warm smile and told him that Gaius was just collecting the bread from the bakers.

While they waited for him to return, Nyneve apologized for her behavior the night before and told Merlin that she hoped he, the knights and the King would soon go to her village and try and prove her innocence. She said she was so sorry for doubting him and would never do so again.

Merlin was relieved and after enjoying some fresh rolls and goat's cheese, he went to find Arthur.

Arthur was delighted when Merlin told him that Nyneve was not only happy, but anxious that they should go to her village as soon as possible. She was tired of living as a fugitive and longed for a proper home.

Hearing this Arthur insisted on being introduced to the lady in question and asked Merlin to bring his lady to join him and the family for lunch.

Arthur was quite impressed with Nyneve when he finally got to speak to her and Gwen too found her pleasant company. The only thing that still bothered Arthur was his son's attitude. Merri sat at the table sullenly kicking his heels and glaring across the table at Nyneve as if she were his worst enemy. Bo was friendly towards her but not overly so and this also made Arthur wonder what he would find out in the coming days.

After lunch Nyneve excused herself, saying that she needed ingredients for a balm she was making for the baker's wife. Although Merlin had not forgotten the conversation of the previous evening the faint niggling worry about what he had said, slowly ebbed away. Nyneve told him that she hoped they could dine with Gaius that night and that after that she would retire to her own room to read and study. The wild look she had had in her eyes the night before was totally gone and she looked relaxed and happy.

Little did Merlin know that after he had finally fallen back to sleep, Nyneve had gone to her room and made plans. In the afternoon, she left the castle and went down to the lower town. She bought some strong rope and a mirror. The mirror cost her practically all her money, but it was essential for her plan. If she was right, she had found the way to capture Merlin forever and once he was out of the way, she would take his place. For Arthur was not safe without a sorcerer and he knew it. He feared the return of his half sister. Even though she was supposed to have been killed at Camlan, many were convinced that her true spirit lived on…..even if it now resided in another body. Everywhere, rumors abounded and it was only the presence of Merlin at Camelot that allowed Arthur to feel that his family was really safe.

When Nyneve got back to her room, she pulled her bag out from under her bed. From it she took a heavy metal object. She dropped it on the bed and stared at it. It was a hideous thing, a scold's bridle and she had once been forced to wear it. She had kept it only because she planned one day to place it on the head of the man who had used it on her. Back then she did not have the skills and power she had now and she had been at the mercy of a cruel bully. Now however, having her revenge on her tormentor seemed unimportant. She had a far better use for this instrument of torture.

Using an old diamond ring, her only piece of jewelry, she placed the mirror on the ground and carefully scored it into four sections.

With infinite care, she snapped the mirror apart down the lines she had scored and stuck the sections of mirror on to the front of the bridle where the eye-slit was situated. She stuck them on so that the mirrored side was facing inwards. When the wearer tried to look out, they would see only a reflection of their own eyes.

This particular scold's bridle was a solid metal helmet, which had actually been used in battle. It had been modified for it's current purpose and had hinges and chains to fit it close to the neck and under the chin. With the eye slits blocked the only hole for air was the mouth opening and this was fitted with a flat piece of metal that would fit over the wearer's tongue.

From the neck part came thick chains, which were in turn attached to a heavy metal belt. It was a nightmarish thing and Nyneve would never forget the way it had tortured and terrified her, when for three days, it was chained to her head.

Now it was someone else's turn and this particular person would never escape its cold power.

As evening fell, Nyneve chatted away happily over a simple dinner in Gaius's chamber. She told Merlin about the latest things she had learnt from a book he had given her and how pleased she and Gaius were with the progress of one of the knight's sons who had contracted a fever. To all intents and purposes Nyneve seemed to have completely forgotten the drama of the night before.

When they finished their meal, she cleared away the plates, washed and put them away and then asked Merlin to walk her to her room.

At the door to her room, she leaned forward and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"I know you will not stay and I will not try and persuade you but will you just share a glass of wine with me before you go?"

Merlin agreed cautiously. He still wanted to be in Nyneve's company as much as possible but he was wary of being alone with her.

They sat on her bed and Nyneve poured the sweet wine for both of them.

It was not Merlin's favorite drink but he drank it anyway while they talked.

"When will you go to my village?" she asked, "because I will need to give you the exact directions. It is as you suspected in Odin's territory.

She picked a piece of paper off the cupboard next to her narrow bed.

"Maybe I could draw you a map?"

Merlin did not reply. His head lolled over to one side and he collapsed against the wall.

Nyneve prodded him a couple of times but Merlin did not react.

Using a big book to rest on, Nyneve began to write on the paper. When she had finished, she picked up Merlin's limp hand and passed it over her writing. As she did so, she muttered an incantation and her strange eyes glowed gold.

The writing changed and Nyneve smiled.

Quickly she changed into a jerkin and breaches and packed all her belongings into a bag. She also had some of Merlin's clothes, which she had taken from his apartment earlier in the day. His clothes made the bag heavy and he would not be needing them in the future. However they were good quality and could easily be sold at a later date.

Next she hauled Merlin upright and pushed the helmet down over his head, making sure the metal bit was forced into his mouth. She put the heavy belt round his waist and locked the chains from the helmet onto the loops riveted on to it.

The enchanted drug she had put in Merlin's drink would incapacitate him indefinitely. As it's poison worked through his body, gradually his bodily functions would shut down and in all probability he would cease to be aware of anything. He would have no strength to even try and rid himself of the bridle, but Nyneve did not want to take any chances.

She opened the window and looked out into the night. Clouds covered the moon and sleet fell steadily from the leaden sky.

With a great deal of effort she managed to force Merlin's head and torso through the window. She leaned over his limp body and made sure the area, some twenty feet below, was deserted. Then she began to push the rest of him through the window. As she let go of his feet her eyes glowed and instead of crashing to the ground, Merlin's body remained suspended against the wall. Slowly, slowly he began to drift downwards, until finally his body crumpled into a heap in the slush.

Nyneve took the paper she had written on, folded it carefully and used the wax from the candle to seal it. Before the wax had set, she pressed Merlin's seal into it. He wore it round his neck on a heavy chain and having used it, Nyneve put the seal in her pocket. Merlin would never need it again.

Using back stairs and unlocking the triple locks of the heavy door to the outside with just a glance, she slipped out of the castle. In the bushes near Merlin's body was a small wooden hand-cart with three wheels and a T bar by which to pull it.

Nyneve hog-tied Merlin so that his hands and feet were tied together behind him. Had he been able to feel anything, the ropes would have cut painfully into his flesh, but Merlin reacted to nothing. His breathing was shallow and when she touched his hands, they were as cold as the icy slush on her shoes.

Getting his dead weight into the cart required no more than another feat of levitation and once his bent body was forced into the small space, Nyneve covered him with sacking.

Then she ran silently round towards the main entrance of the castle. The port-cullis and the heavy doors were firmly closed for the night. Nyneve took the paper she had written on and threw it into the night sky. It seemed to take flight. Silently it winged its way towards a nail in one of the great doors, on which it impaled itself.

Unless someone arrived late seeking entrance to the citadel, it would not be seen until the morning.

Like a shadow Nyneve went back to the little cart. With just a look the cart began to move. Nyneve kept her hand on the bar at the front but there was no need for her to pull it. The wheels shimmered slightly as a powerful spell propelled it into the trees.

Nyneve already knew that she would walk all night so that by the time Merlin's disappearance was discovered, she would be miles away.

In the darkness of the woods, she walked confidently, totally unafraid. Like Merlin she had had been born with magic, but it was magic that she found hard to control or to direct. Her lack of control had been dangerous and even as a small child, if angered she could cause terrible damage. But Merlin and Gaius and all their precious books had taught her everything. She was finally in control and now she had all the skills she needed to make her more powerful than she had ever dreamed. Things she thought she could never have done now came easily to her and she knew that as the days and months went by her power would grow and grow.

Even the darkness was no barrier to her, because her strange eyes, saw easily in the blackness of the forest.

Gradually, the sleet turned to snow and even though the trees grew close together flakes penetrated the canopy and helped to wipe away any tracks. Just to make sure, Nyneve moved dead leaves and pine needles with just a glance and she was sure that even the most skilful tracker would find it impossible to follow her

As morning broke in Camelot, the guards opened the portcullis. As they pushed the huge doors back one of them noticed the paper trapped on the nail and fluttering in the cold wind. Intrigued, he stretched up to pull it off the nail, but it remained just out of his reach. He was about to go and look for one of his taller colleagues, when Percival came into the courtyard. Seeing the man struggling, he immediately went to help and easily used his superior height and long arms to reach the damp paper.

He started to hand it to the guard and then saw what was written on the outside.

"This is addressed to the king," he said.

"When was it left here?"

The guard shuffled his feet,

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have no idea. It wasn't there last night when we locked the gates and we didn't see or hear anyone approach during the night."

Percival frowned, "Well those doors are very thick. Don't worry about it. I will take it to the king myself. It may be important."

As Percival took the palace steps two at a time, he bumped into George hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Is the king awake?" Percival asked him.

George nodded. "Yes sir. I am just going to get the bread. If you are going to the king, will I bring enough breakfast for you too?"

"Er yes…I suppose. I better see what this is about first. I have a bad feeling…..'

Percival left his sentence unfinished and hurried inside.

He knocked on the door of the royal apartments and Arthur himself opened the door.

"Percival, what on earth brings you here at this time in the morning? The council meeting isn't for another two hours."

Percival scratched his head. "It is early I know, but the guards found this forced onto a nail on the doors at the main entrance. I'm not sure, because it's a bit damp, but it looks like Merlin's seal and it's addressed to you."

"Let me see"

Arthur took the cold paper and stared at the seal.

"It is Merlin's seal…..what on earth….?

He ripped the seal apart and smoothed out the paper.

One glance at the writing told him that this letter was indeed from Merlin and as he read, the color drained from his face.

Percival waited, worriedly. What could make Arthur look so pale and how was Merlin involved?

"This can't be true," said Arthur at last, "he wouldn't go like this. He wouldn't just leave…"

He flung the paper on the table and ran out into the corridor. Percival was not sure whether to follow or not. He knew he shouldn't read the king's private mail but Merlin's large spiky handwriting was easy to read even from a distance.

Dear Arthur,

By the time you read this I will have left Camelot. Having spoken to you I told Nyneve of our plans to go to her village and find a way to clear her name. At first she seemed pleased and hopeful but as the hours went by I could see her becoming more and more fearful. Although I know that she is innocent, there is no guarantee that others will agree or that the people from her village will not seek to execute her just as soon as they find out where she is.

She does not want to be the cause of any trouble in Camelot and so she decided that she would leave. I cannot live without her. After all these years I have finally found someone for myself and I cannot just let her walk away. Camelot is at peace now and I don't think Morgana will ever return. The white owl will warn you of trouble from the Shea people and if you feel that you need a sorcerer, now that magic is legal in Camelot, there are many you can choose from.

I know you will be wondering why I have not said 'goodbye'. I am saying no goodbyes to anyone, because if I do, you will try and prevent me from leaving and I am afraid that you might succeed.

I have served you to the best of my ability for years and now I want a life of my own. Please say goodbye to Gaius, Gwen and the children and the knights and please do not try and find me, because you never will. One day I may find a way to prove Nyneve's innocence and then we may return, but if I cannot ,we will have to live far away from here. Thankyou for all that you have done from me, and goodbye.

Your friend

Merlin.

While Percival was reading Arthur was checking Merlin's apartment. Most of his clothes were gone, with the exception of his red Camelot cloak and the blue jacket Arthur had had made for him for his investiture. Arthur stared at the jacket. Why hadn't he taken it? He had always said how much he liked it.

With a last look round the empty apartment, he ran back the other way to the small room, the sorceress slept in. It too was empty. The bed did not look as if it had been slept in but it looked as if someone had been at least sitting on it. Arthur couldn't help himself. He stretched out his hand to the creased bed covers and touched them. They were cold. No one had been in this room for hours. He was about to leave when he noticed a small fragment of material caught on the window catch. He pulled the fragment towards him. It was a piece of Merlin's shirt. A gust of wind blew suddenly Arthur realized that the window was not locked. It swung open and wet snow landed on his face. He knelt on the bed and looked out and down. Surely Merlin and his lady had not climbed out of this window. The drop was far too great. But if they had not climbed out of the window, how had they left the castle without being seen. As night fell ALL the doors to the outside were locked. His eyes strained to see footsteps below, but in the poor light, but he could see nothing. More snow blew against his face and melted on his cheeks, like instant tears.

There was only one more place to look and although, in his heart, Arthur knew this was a fruitless errand, he hurried towards the court physician's chambers. He did not knock, but just ran past Gaius, still sleeping peacefully and up the steps into Merlin's tiny room.

Here too the window was open and the cold wind was blowing the tatty curtain so that it slapped against the wall. Merlin's old clothes and boots were still where they usually were but there was no Merlin.

Woken by Arthur's pounding footsteps, Gaius was struggling to sit up.

"Merlin? Is that you? What's going on?"

Hearing the old man's voice Arthur hurried down the wooden steps. Maybe Merlin hadn't gone after all.

Gaius blinked.

"Arthur…Sire. What time is it? Is there an emergency? I thought you were Merlin."

Arthur took a deep breath. "Merlin's gone," he said blankly.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Just gone, Gaius. He's left us with that woman, Nyneve."

"No, surely not. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Arthur rubbed his forehead distractedly. "That's what I thought. But he's gone. He's really gone. He left me a letter…..that's all. Oh, what am I going to tell the boys? They will never understand."

Gaius struggled to his feet.

"Can…can I see the letter?" asked Gaius.

Like Arthur he looked pale with shock.

As if on cue, Percival appeared at the door. He had the letter in his hand.

"Sire, Arthur. Bo came looking for you and I know he can read and he saw it was in Merlin's handwriting. I didn't think you would want him to see it."

Arthur sighed. "Thankyou Percival…..you've read it yourself?"

Percival winced. "I saw some of it,' he admitted, "Merlin's writing is very large….."

Arthur shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I would have told you anyway."

"I can't believe it," said Percival, "to leave like that, without saying goodbye to any of us. It's just not like him."

"No it isn't," agreed Arthur, "and you know what? I'm just not going to accept it. We're going after him."

Gaius put a shaky hand on Arthur's arm.

"Please bring him home Arthur. He would never have left like this if it were not for that Nyneve. I have tried so hard to like her, but there was always something….something I just could not put my finger on. Somehow I just knew she would do him no good. I should have had a word with him, but he seemed so besotted with her, I just couldn't bring myself to spoil things for him. Now I will have to go to Eeldor and tell his mother. She will be so upset.

Arthur pushed Gaius gently into a chair. The old man suddenly looked very much his age.

"Don't worry Gaius," he told him, "Somehow we will find him. I just need to speak with him. I am not going to let this woman's problems take him away from us without at least trying to sort everything out. C'mon Percival, we have to get going….now."

Arthur had barely had time to explain things to Gwen, when Leon Gawaine and Percival arrived.

Arthur spread a large map out on the table and the three knights gathered round.

"Now," he asked, "If you were travelling anywhere and really did NOT want to bump into anyone, which way would you leave Camelot?"

Gawaine, answered immediately.

"I'd head for the Valley of the Fallen Kings. That's not exactly a popular area is it? But Merlin knows it well as we have all travelled that way before."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

"Right, let's at least start off in that direction. It's in the opposite direction to the border with Odin's kingdom and Merlin believes that's where the sorceress came from. I'll meet you at the stables in a few minutes. I just need to finish speaking to Gwen before we go."

Now he had some sort of a plan, Arthur felt marginally better, but still he was aware of a cold feeling that seemed to be creeping through his veins. He tried to ignore it but when he rubbed his hands together his fingers felt icy cold.

"So I'll tell the boys that Merlin has been called away to Eeldor to deal with a bout of sickness there. That will keep them happy for a while and in the meantime, it will give me time to find Merlin and persuade him to come back to Camelot."

Gwen nodded. "That seems like a good plan, but do you really think you will be able to do that? What if you can't even find him? He has great power and if he doesn't want to be found then I believe he will easily be able to keep himself hidden."

"Would you have me stay here and do nothing?" demanded Arthur.

"No, no. I know you have to try, but just be careful…..please. I'll just feel very vulnerable with you AND Merlin gone."

"Gwen you know I have to go. I just can't believe that after all we have been through he would leave me like this. He is the brother I never had Gwen. He is family to all of us."

Gwen put her hand up to Arthur's cheek and looked into her husband's worried eyes.

"We all love him Arthur. Without him, I would have died at the hands of Morgana. We would never have had the chance to enjoy all these happy years together. He is special, the most special person we know and I truly believe that if he could have avoided it, he would never have left us this way. He is afraid he will lose the woman he loves. Whether or not she is worthy of such devotion, it seems is difficult to say, but if you can just find him and promise that you will keep her safe, then I am sure that he will come home. Now, if you will just wait two minutes, I will get the boys so that they may wish you goodbye."

The princes were used to Arthur disappearing from time to time but they were both visibly, disappointed to find out that Merlin had gone to Eeldor and that Arthur could not say when he would return.

"Why didn't he say goodbye to us?" asked Merri.

Arthur sighed.

"He had to leave before first light and you were asleep."

"He could have woken us up," insisted Merri, jutting out his bottom lip.

Arthur stooped down and put his arm around his small son.

"Don't worry. I hope he will be back soon."

"How long will you be gone for Father?" asked Bo.

Arthur frowned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple of weeks. You just make sure that you look after your brother and stay out of trouble."

Had Arthur known what was really happening to his friend, he would have found it far harder to lie to his children. Normally he was never anything but truthful to them.

Thus, he left Camelot with a heavy heart. He wanted to believe that he would find Merlin and that he would bring him safely home, but the cold feeling seemed to intensify with every passing hour. And he knew what it was. It was despair.

If Arthur was feeling cold, Merlin was feeling as if his blood had turned to ice. Somehow he had fought his way out of the stupefying effects of the drugs and poison, he had ingested. Through what seemed like an impenetrable fog, he tried to understand what had happened and as he remembered drinking the sweet wine with Nyneve, his heart broke. He had thought he had found the love of his life, but he had been deceived and betrayed. He tried to speak but his mouth was blocked with steel. He tried to struggle against the bonds that held him, but his limbs were paralyzed and finally, when he tried to project his magic, through the blackness that covered his eyes, he felt as if his face had been struck with an iron rod and everything went black.

For one night and three days, Nyneve walked. After the first night, as darkness fell, she would find what shelter she could, but as soon as dawn broke, she would set off again. Although she thought that the letter, she had written was flawless, she could not rule out the possibility that Arthur would send someone to find Merlin. She had not seen the two men together very much but on the few occasions that she had, it was obvious that the relationship between them was much more than just friendship. The king and the sorcerer treated each other like brothers. Merlin was as dear to Arthur as his wife and his children.

Occasionally although she did not want to, Nyneve found that as she got further from Camelot she would have to stop for a few hours while it was still light. Physically she was strong enough to walk for days but these stops were to give her mind a rest, rather than her body.

While keeping the wheels of the cart moving by magic was much easier than pulling it manually over the tough terrain, it still required effort, mental effort and sometimes she just had to take a break.

During one such rest stop, she uncovered Merlin and checked his vital signs. The magic and poisons she had used to bring him to this state had been powerful and would have killed a lesser man. Merlin however, although feeling to the touch as cold and lifeless as a corpse, still continued to breathe. When she shoved her hand inside his tunic, she could still feel the faint but rhythmic beat of his heart.

She stared down at his still form, glad that she had already planned for this eventuality. Deep down she had a feeling that she did not have the power to kill Merlin, but at least she had proved to herself that she had the power to outwit him and put him permanently out of action.

A cold smile spread over her face and she leant down close to his head.

"Can you hear me Merlin? I hope you can because I want you to know how clever I have been. I want you to know that I am your equal and that once I have interred you in a place where you will never be found, I will return to Camelot and take your place.

Yes, that's right, take YOUR place.

And your golden haired king will want me by his side, for in his heart he knows that great warrior though he is, he cannot protect his family from the forces of magic. You were his shield Merlin. You were what made him feel safe and now he knows the truth about your powers, without you, he feels lost."

First I will kill that annoying small child, the one who bears your name and then I will kill the queen. I will do it so that Arthur knows someone with magic has done it, but he will have no idea who has done the deed. He will be afraid then. He will know panic the like of which he has never known and when I return to Camelot, he will welcome me with open arms. He will be terrified of losing what is left of his family and he will gladly turn to whoever he believes can keep his remaining child safe. When I have his trust, I will steal his heart. He will marry me and MY sons will rule in Camelot for an eternity!"

Merlin listened to her words and silent tears began to slide down is icy cheeks. He was so ashamed. He had allowed this evil woman to deceive him and he had given her his most precious secrets. He had willingly given her the tools with which to destroy him and all the knowledge she needed to become a sorceress of unimaginable power. His had let desire rule his mind and willingly walked into a trap that would lead to the death of the people he cared about more than anything in the world.

Anger built in him like a storm and, in a desperate bid to break free, he tried his most powerful magic. But the full force of the magic was directed back against him. A faint cry escaped his chapped lips and then he fell back into the darkness, his heart beat struggling to maintain its rhythm.

Nyneve saw the faint golden glow, which seemed to creep under the helmet, but it was gone almost before she had time to register its existence. She threw back her head and laughed out loud. The great Merlin now had no more power than a fire-fly.

After many more hours walking, during which the rutted, muddy path lead ever upwards Nyneve finally brought the cart to a stop.

She was standing on the edge of a deep ravine. The land fell away steeply forming an almost vertical cliff face and far below a deep river rushed away towards the sea.

In front of her was a group of stunted, yew trees. One seemed to have been split in two and some of its roots and branches twisted and coiled over the precipice.

Nyneve pulled the blanket off Merlin's still body and quickly untied the ropes. Then she stood back and her eyes glowed with green fire.

Merlin was lifted from the cart and literally flung into split, in the old tree's trunk. Nyneve began to speak the words of a spell and the tree seemed to come alive. Its roots started to twist round Merlin's ankles and as Nyneve lifted Merlin's arm out to one side, a branch twisted itself around his forearm and his wrist. Finally the split trunk began to creak and groan and slowly, slowly it closed around Merlin's limp body. Nyneve flung more words and spells against the tree and it shivered and rustled with flashes of green and gold light. Merlin all but disappeared. All that was left was the tip of his brown boot, in amongst the roots and some fingers just protruding from one of the branches.

With a whoop, Nyneve stood bag to admire her handiwork. No-one would ever find the sorcerer, even if they searched forever and a day. Bit by bit, the tree would surround every piece of his flesh and eventually not a single part of him would remain visible to the outside world. As far as the world was concerned Merlin was gone forever.

Now all she needed to do was find a place to stay for a while and then she would return to Camelot to kill the prince and the queen.

For three weeks after Merlin's disappearance, Arthur and the three knights searched for him, but they found no trace. While all were more than sad at the loss of such a special friend, Leon in particular was concerned by the catastrophic effect Merlin's loss seemed to be having on Arthur. When they weren't asking questions of the people they met on the road or in the villages, he was almost always silent. He neither responded to Gawaine's attempts to lighten the mood, nor complained about them. He just rode on, his eyes constantly scanning the terrain ahead.

Finally, Leon plucked up the courage to suggest that they should all return to Camelot. True, Leon was keen to return to his wife, but more than anything he was worried about Camelot being without its king. If they did not return soon, questions would be asked and word might get out about the real reason for the king's absence. People might wonder about the competence of a king who would abandon his people for such a long time, just to look for a friend.

Cautiously, as they huddled round a small camp fire, Leon asked Arthur, if he might make a suggestion.

Arthur nodded, his eyes fixed on the dancing flames.

"I think we should return to Camelot Sire," he began, "we have searched almost every village in the land and asked hundreds of people about Merlin and Nyneve and found no trace. True we haven't actually named Merlin, but we have described him to everyone in detail. If anyone had seen him I am sure they would have told us. Don't you think it's time we gave up? I am sure the Queen would be glad to hand the reigns of power back to you. I mean, I know she is more than capable but….well Camelot still has enemies and…."

His voice trailed away. Arthur had not even looked up.

Nervously, Leon licked his lips, ready to try again, but Percival caught his eye and shook his head.

They waited. Except for the crackle of the burning twigs, the forest seemed as silent as the king.

Arthur sighed and lifted his head.

"We will return to Camelot tomorrow."

He looked into the faces of his friends.

"I know you have all been wondering why I would spend so much time searching for a friend, when it was his choice to leave us all. You are all thinking, 'is Merlin really so important?'

Well, I can only tell you this. You are the greatest knights in the five kingdoms. Camelot has the finest soldiers and the best defenses, but you know as well as I, that magic can overcome everything we have. Without Merlin, Camelot would have fallen to Morgana and the Saxons. Without Merlin and his dragon, my son would even now be a prisoner of the Sidhe on an island, which for the most part, is invisible. Without Merlin, Gwen would have died alone in the forest. Do I have to go on? I can and will face any man in single combat and my armies can defeat the best my enemies have to offer. But none of us can prevail against powerful magic. For that we need a powerful shield and Merlin was that shield. He told me that it was his destiny to be forever by my side and in my heart, I do not know if my kingdom can continue without him."

"Sire….Arthur," It was Gawaine speaking.

"There are other sorcerers. Now magic is no longer illegal, surely we can find someone else to fill Merlin's role."

Arthur nodded. "Probably," he said, but there was no conviction in his voice.

The ride back to Camelot was tortuous. The cold weather returned and for the best part of two days they rode through heavily falling snow. By the time they reached sight of the castle, Percival was shivering and coughing and as they rode through the lower town, it was apparent that everywhere people were suffering from similar infections.

Gwen greeted Arthur wearing only a nightgown and a fur cloak.

She had already spent two days in bed and a wracking cough punctuated her sentences.

She insisted that she was already on the mend and that Gaius's potions had relieved most of symptoms, but for Arthur, Gwen's poor health worried him greatly. Similar illnesses plagued Camelot through most winters and usually it was only the very old or very young who did not see the Spring. But the survival of many depended wholly on the competence of those to whom they turned for treatment and Gaius and Merlin had always provided the very best treatment available. Would the aged Gaius be able to do half the job on his own? Arthur had his doubts.

The princes were still unaffected by the flu outbreak and they were glad to have their father back. Arthur too found their presence and apparent robust health comforting and as he enjoyed dinner with them, he tried to cast off the feeling of doom that had plagued him since he and the knights abandoned their search for Merlin.

For a while, Merri's chatter about Porrig and Rehan amused and diverted him and similarly Bo's boasts about his prowess with his new hawk made Arthur forget his worries.

However when later, he sat alone before the fire, his black thoughts returned. Gwen had long since gone to her bed and even though the fire burned brightly, Arthur could not warm his hands.

In the small room off the royal bed chamber, Merri woke with a start. He had been dreaming about Nyneve. She had been staring at him with her strange eyes and coming towards him from out of a dark fog.

Even though he realized immediately that this was just a dream, he still felt frightened and reached under the covers for something that had become a kind of talisman for him in the preceding weeks.

He pulled it up from under the covers and held it up in front of his face.

It was Merlin's wooden dragon.

In the days after Merlin's disappearance, Merri and Bo had often visited Gaius and on one such occasion, Merri had sneaked into Merlin's little room. He had looked around and noticed that Merlin didn't seem to have taken much with him. Three pairs of socks were hanging on the back of a chair. Surely that meant he would return soon, otherwise he would be having very smelly feet. He was about to join his brother when he noticed something half under the bed. There, in the dust, he had found Merlin's wooden dragon.

At first Merri had been delighted. Of course he now had his own wooden, dragon toy, but this one was somehow more appealing.

He had rubbed the dust and dirt off it carefully, with his sleeve, and then considered his options.

He supposed he SHOULD put it back on the night table by the bed. That is where it always stood when Merlin was in Camelot. But now with Merlin gone, he had found himself wondering if maybe he could take it back to his room.

He wasn't trying to keep it. He was just going to…to...look after it until Merlin returned. Unfortunately, he was not at all sure if he would be allowed to 'look after' it, and so he had shoved it under his shirt.

Having got back to his room, without anyone noticing, Merri now kept the dragon in the bottom of a little leather satchel, in which he kept all his treasures. Unusually, he had not even shown it to his brother but, most nights, he would find a way of secreting it under the covers and it would make him feel that much safer when the candles were blown out.

Now he lay in the darkness, clutching the wooden toy as if his life depended on it. It was only a dream he told himself. That was all. He knew that and yet as he thought of Nyneve's piercing eyes, he found himself trembling all over

There were two doors out of the bedroom. One led directly into the corridor and the other into his parent's room.

After a few long minutes, Merri got out of bed and silently lifted the latch of the door into the royal bed chamber.

By the light of tall candle, he could see his mother sleeping fitfully. She coughed in her sleep and Merri crept, swiftly and silently past the bed.

The door beyond was ajar and he stepped quickly through into the dimly lit room beyond.

Few candles still burned, but it was light enough for Merri to see his father, sitting alone in front of the fire. He was leaning forward and had his head in his hands.

Merri suddenly felt his fear returning ten-fold.

Was his father crying?

His small bare feet made were almost silent and the first thing Arthur was aware of was a small arm trying to reach round his broad shoulders.

"Are you crying, Papa?" Merri whispered, worriedly.

Arthur lifted his head.

He had not been crying but the concern on his little son's face did bring tears to his eyes. He blinked them away before the child could see them.

"I'm not crying," he told Merri. "I was just thinking. That's all."

He hauled Merri onto his lap and the small boy snuggled in against his father's chest.

"Are you worried Papa?" he asked, "about Mama or maybe are you worried because Merlin has been away for so long? I wish he would come back. I miss him."

Arthur wondered what to say. Merlin was not coming back any time soon and sooner or later he would have to tell the children the truth.

"I miss his too," he admitted. "and….. I'm afraid he is not in Eeldor. He was worried about something and he has gone away. I would like to find him so that I can talk to him and persuade him to come home, but I don't know where he is."

Merri stared at him with an accusing look.

"But you said…"

"I know I did but I thought I could bring him home before he was gone for too long."

"You told a lie!"

"Yes I cannot deny it and I am very sorry. I just did not want you to be sad."

Merri's expression changed.

"But you're sad aren't you Papa. Merlin is your bestest friend in all the world isn't he?"

Arthur nodded and stared into the fire.

"That lady," took him away," said Merri, more forcefully than he had intended.

"I think he chose to go," corrected Arthur. "I don't think anyone could make Merlin do something he didn't want to do."

"SHE did. She MADE him go," insisted Merri. "She probably….probably 'magicked' him away,"

Having got Arthur's attention, he was not going to give up now.

"He would NEVER have gone without saying goodbye, never, ever ever!"

Arthur sighed. Merri was far too young to understand the power of desire and he had no idea how to explain such adult things to such a small child.

But before he could speak, Merri was wriggling off his lap.

"I'll prove it to you," he said, determinedly.

He ran from the room and returned barely seconds later with the wooden dragon.

"See'" he said, holding it up triumphantly.

Arthur stared at the toy. He knew what it was. He also knew how much it meant to Merlin. Carved for him by his father, a man Merlin had known for just a fragment of time, it was one of his most prized possessions.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

Merri suddenly looked worried. Would his father be cross with him for keeping it?

"I…I found it on the floor under Merlin's bed, in his little room. It was all dusty and dirty. I wasn't going to keep it," he protested, "honestly I wasn't. I was just looking after it, for him."

"It's alright Merri. Calm down. You said you found it UNDER his bed.

Merri nodded, "Yes and it was all dirty and…and cobwebby. I made it all clean for him."

Arthur turned the dragon over in his hands, trying to understand the possible implications of what Merri was telling him. His son was right. If Merlin had left of his own volition and had time, as he apparently had done, to pack his clothes, then he would certainly have taken the wooden dragon with him.

The cold feeling returned again and this time it seemed to take over his whole body.

He pulled his child back into his lap, taking his small, warm hand in his own cold one. Surely his son was right and if he was right, far from making things better, it only made everything ten times worse. For someone to take away Camelot's most powerful defense could only mean one thing. Evil magic would soon be coming for him and for all he loved.

As he struggled to find something to say, he was suddenly aware of his elder son standing at his side.

"Merri's right, Father," Bohart said.

"I saw the letter Merlin left. I know I shouldn't have looked and I only saw a tiny bit, but it said, 'the white owl will warn you or, or…something like that. Merlin would never say 'the white owl'. He would say 'Rehan'. Rehan is his friend. Porrig and Merlin talk to him like….like a person and I'm sure he understands. He's not an ORDINARY owl. He's magic."

Arthur's eyes opened wide. Where did his children get their wisdom? How did Bo notice something he should have seen straight away?

But then even if he had noticed, it wouldn't have changed the last month. No-one could have made more effort to find Merlin. True, he had been looking for a man travelling from Camelot by choice, not a prisoner, secreted away and very probably moved by stealth through the countryside. If he had know Merlin had been kidnapped they might have conducted their search in a slightly different way, but he was still doubtful that the result would have been any different.

"We HAVE to find Merlin, Father," continued Bo. "We have to ask the dragon, KIlgharrah. He will know where Merlin is."

Arthur sighed. He shared his children's desperate hope that Merlin could be found, but he did not think this was the answer.

"We don't know where the dragon is," he said, patiently.

"It could be thousands of miles away from Camelot and the only person who can call a dragon is a dragon lord. I am a king but I have no power over dragons."

"I can call him, Father," answered Bo.

He did not wait for Arthur to refute that statement but hurried on with his proposition.

"You remember when Kilgharrah saved me from the Sidhe. Well, Kilgharrah said that if 'all was lost' I could call him and he would come. Let me call him now, Father. He can talk to Merlin through his mind, Merlin told us that. They do not need to actually be close enough to TALK to each other like we do. If Kilgharrah calls out to Merlin with his mind, Merlin will hear him and then we will know where he is. Then you can rescue him Father."

Arthur did not know how to what to say. For a child everything was so simple.

"Bo, Kilgharrah did say that you could call him but he said 'When all was lost'. I think he meant you could call him if you were in danger, if Camelot had fallen, if the Saxons had over run the land. None of that has happened. You are quite safe."

But Bo would not be put off.

"No, Father. If Merlin isn't here, everything IS lost! He is our best friend."

"Yes our very 'bestest' friend," agreed his little brother.

"Let me call him, Father, please," begged Bo.

Arthur considered their heartfelt pleas for only a few seconds. The children were right. With Merlin gone, it did feel as if everything was lost. From the moment Arthur had read the letter, it was as if a dark cloud had descended over the citadel and with every passing day the cloud only seemed to be getting darker.

He made a decision.

"You can try and call the dragon, Bo. Tomorrow we will go to the meadow outside the castle walls. That was the last place we saw him. You can shout as loudly as you can. If we are lucky, perhaps, because he is magic, he will still hear even if he is far away."

"We could go now," suggested Merri.

"I can get all my clothes on and my furry boots and we can go right away."

Arthur shook his head. He did not want to take his children outside the walls of the castle during the hours of darkness. He also needed to talk to Gwen. Merlin's disappearance had made her nervous and over-protective of the princes.

"No, boys. Before we do anything I must speak to your mother and I can't do that until the morning."

Merri pouted, but Bo was already planning ahead.

"If we go back to bed now, Father, then we can get up as soon as the light comes and then go to the meadow before breakfast."

With that he dragged his little brother away and back to their room and Arthur knew that whatever Gwen felt, the children were not going to be put off. A plan had been made and come hell or high water they would be sticking to it.

Had Gwen, not been given a sleeping draft by Guais she would doubtless have been woken by the night's conversations. As it was she was the first to wake the following morning.

She sat up slowly and was relieved to find that she felt a great deal better than she had over the last few days.

Lighting a candle, she slipped out of bed and went to the window.

The dawn was breaking and for the first time in what seemed like weeks the sky was clear of clouds.

There would be no more snow today and she hoped that maybe soon winter would relinquish its hold on the frozen earth.

She had barely had time to send for her maid, before the children appeared both fully dressed in their out-door clothes.

As they started to explain the plans made the night before, Arthur joined them. He was too late, he realized, to have a private conversation with his wife. However, to his surprise, Gwen had already agreed with the children's plan.

"It's worth a try Arthur," she told him, "and I am coming with you. I want to see the dragon up close for once."

So, as the sun crept slowly over the horizon, the royal family rode across the drawbridge and headed for the meadow. Bo was riding his own pony, but Merri was riding with Arthur, sitting up in front of him clutching his satchel. He had insisted on bringing the wooden dragon because, as far as he was concerned, this was their trump card. This was the way to convince the dragon that Merlin had been taken from Camelot against his will.

As he dismounted, Arthur found that he was almost holding his breath. Was this really going to work? He lifted Merri off the horse and set him down on the ground.

Bo was already walking out into the centre of the grassy area, and Arthur, Gwen and Merri hurried after him.

Arthur looked round. He was not sure that he liked being out in the open like this with the children. He had brought them here many times with Porrig, Rehan and the hunting birds. He had never thought they were in any danger. Now he wondered if this area was safe at all.

Bo tugged at his arm.

"Put me on your shoulders Father. He'll hear me better if I am up high."

Arthur hoisted him up on his shoulders.

"Now remember," Arthur advised, "Merlin always starts by shouting 'Oh dragon'. For the life of me, I can't tell you what he says after that. It's all magic speak, but if you start with 'oh dragon' that might help."

Bo took a deep breath and shouted into the sky.

"Oh dragon, Kilgharrah, please come to us. We need you. All is lost. It is Prince Bohart calling you. Prince Bohart of Camelot. All is lost!"

They waited, all of them looking up into the blue sky. The minutes passed but there was no sign of any dragon.

"Shout louder," instructed Merri, impatiently. "The dragon might be on the other side of the world!"

Bo tried again and this time, Merri tried to join in, shouting "Oh dragon, oh dragon," at the top of his voice.

Bo was just about to tell him to 'shut up', when there was a strange whooshing sound in the sky.

Arthur stared out to the East, shading his eyes from the sun. Out of its orange glow came the unmistakable shape of the dragon.

Merri screamed with delight and jumped up and down.

"He's coming Mama. He's coming!"

Gwen grabbed at her son's hand but he twisted away and ran towards the giant creature as it settled on the grass.

Arthur lifted Bo to the ground and ran after his little son.

Merri came to a halt, only feet from the enormous beast. As he looked up at the huge face and scaly wings, he felt very small and, if he were honest, more than a little scared. But he stood his ground.

The dragon lowered his great head.

"And who is this, who comes so bravely to meet me?"

"Merri…..P p prince Merlin….of..of C camelot. I'm Bohart's brother."

"Ah, so you are. And here comes your brother and the king and queen. But why have I been called here?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but already Bo was answering.

"When you rescued me from the Sidhe, you said, even though I am not a dragonlord, I could call you if I needed you."

"I did indeed. But did I not say that you could call me 'if all was lost'? I have flown over Albion. There are no enemy armies, no battles being fought. The castle of Camelot is not in flames. I believe you have called me under false pretences and wasted a chance you may have needed in the future."

Bo shook his head.

"No great dragon, all IS lost. Merlin, has been taken from us by a wicked lady and though my father has searched for him for weeks and weeks, we cannot find him. You can talk to him with your mind. You can find where she is keeping him and then my father can go and get him back….and I don't care if….if I have lost another chance to call you. Merlin is far more important than me!"

"Yes he is," echoed Merri. "He is our bestest, bestest friend and he can make butterflies and flowers from…from.. just the air!"

The great dragon's demeanor appeared to soften visibly and Gwen was sure that she could see a smile on his great scaly face.

The dragon put his head on one side.

"So Merlin has been taken, has he? And who would have the power to do that?

Arthur spoke up.

"A woman came to Camelot, for the fair. She had magic and asked Merlin to teach her how to use her powers to heal the sick. Merlin taught her much, as did Gaius and it return, she seduced Merlin. Before she came to Camelot, this woman had been accused of killing her own child but she insisted that she had been wrongly accused. I wanted to go to her village to establish the truth of the matter, but it was obvious that Merlin believed in her innocence."

"What does 'seduce' mean," whispered Merri, tugging on Arthur's hand.

Arthur did not try and explain, but continued to speak to Kilgharrah.

"At first I thought Merlin had left Camelot by choice, but he left behind one of his most precious possessions."

"And what was that?" asked Kilgharrah.

Merri pulled the wooden dragon out of his satchel with a flourish and held it up.

"This! It's his most favorite thing. His Papa made it for him."

Kilgharrah bent his great head close to the small boy and stared at the small wooden replica of his own kind.

Then he sighed.

"I fear you are right young prince. Merlin has indeed been taken from you. He would never leave you voluntarily and now I fear what may have become of him.

I will do as you ask. I will call for him everywhere and when I have found him I will return to you."

"Thank-you, thank-you so much," said Arthur, relief flooding through him. "We will be forever in your debt."

"A world without Merlin, would be a dark place," answered Kilgharrah, "and trust me, I would know if he were irrevocably lost. Wherever he is, he still lives. Of that I am sure. Come to this meadow at dawn every day. When I have news I will bring it. Until then, I bid you farewell. Oh and Arthur…you have a fine family. Watch that you take good care of them until you have Merlin back at your side."

With that, the huge beast flapped his wings and rose up into the clear blue sky.

For three mornings Arthur and the boys went down to the meadow at daybreak, but it was not until the fourth morning that Kilgharrah returned.

"He is not as far from here as you would think," Kilgharrah told Arthur.

"Where the Mossy Hills rise up to meet the White Mountains, there you will find him. He is entombed in an ancient tree and already he is losing his mind. I heard him answer me, but his voice was so faint. It is as if he cannot face the horror of his prison and so he seeks escape in his dreams. The witch woman has enchanted the tree so that it is growing around Merlin's body. Every day it tightens its grip on him, so you must waste no time. You will need saws, the sharpest you can find, and ropes and chains. Freeing him will not be an easy task and you will need my help. Follow the Grey River north, until it runs into a deep ravine. That is where I will meet you. Two days hard riding should get you there."

"Thankyou Kilgharrah," said Arthur, "I will ready my men immediately."

Arthur galloped his horse back to the citadel. There was not a moment to lose. Gawaine was in the stables, and Arthur instructed him to source the cutting tools they needed and to find Percival and Leon.

He had already decided to take just the three knights with him. The people of Camelot were still not aware that Merlin had been kidnapped and Arthur wanted to keep it that way for as long possible.

Although he was desperate to get on his way as he could, Arthur spent a few moments with the children, explaining why it would not be appropriate for them to accompany him on the rescue mission.

Bohart, as ever tried to be adult about his father's decision and accepted it with a sigh. Merri on the other hand, stuck out his bottom lip and said it wasn't fair.

"We SHOULD go Papa. Merlin will want to see us when you rescue him and we could help you."

Arthur smiled.

"Look Merri, if you boys come with me, who will look after your mother? You need to stay here and help her with everything until I come back."

Next Arthur went along to Gaius.

Since Merlin's disappearance, Gaius seemed to have aged ten years. Now, he rarely smiled and every step seemed an effort. He no longer did his rounds of the sick and the needy. Instead he asked people to come to his chambers to collect their medicines and if that was not possible he sent someone else with whatever was wanted.

When Arthur told him what Kilgharrah had discovered he was at once both hopeful and horrified. At least they now knew that Merlin was alive and where he could be found, but the idea of Merlin's prison was almost too terrible to think about. Gaius told Arthur that he wished he could accompany them on their journey, but he knew that in his current state he would only slow them down. Instead he offered Arthur various remedies, which he hoped might be of use.

"I know of several poisons which can induce states as close to death as makes no difference.' he explained. "They were used by some, who practiced magic, to avoid capture during the 'Great Purge'. If, when the soldiers came for them, they appeared to have taken their own lives, then there was a chance that the soldiers would leave them where they lay. Unfortunately, the problem was, such toxins are difficult to control and for some taking these compounds was the last thing they ever did."

He sighed, "I just hope Merlin can hold on long enough for you to reach him."

When Arthur got down to the courtyard, the knights were waiting for him.

They took two extra horses, one to carry the tools and another, which they hoped, Merlin would be able to ride home.

Merlin's elderly mare, Pebble stamped her feet in her stall and it was obvious that she wished to go with them. But Arthur wanted to ride fast and for that he needed young, fit horses.

He stopped by Pebble's stall and stroked the old horse's soft nose.

"Don't worry old girl," he said, "with any luck, your master will soon be back feeding you carrots."

Kilgharrah had been right about Merlin's condition. Powerful enough to withstand the poisons inside him, Merlin was fully aware of the horror of his prison. The awful tightening and stretching that the tree inflicted on his limbs, terrified him and despite the tight fitting helmet, he knew the desolation of the place in which Nyneve had chosen to incarcerate him. The only sounds were the echoing cries of birds, the creaking of the trees and the howl of the bitter winds that whistled round the exposed cliff face. No human passed this way. Even if Merlin could have called out he knew there would be no-one to hear his cries. He was surrounded by nothing but icy emptiness.

As a consequence, despair had long since taken the place of anger, and just as Kilgharrah had explained to Arthur, increasingly Merlin was escaping into dreams and memories. In his few lucid moments, he longed for death. Arthur's father had managed to return from the world of the dead, long enough to create havoc in Camelot. Maybe if Merlin were dead, he too could still have influence on the world of the living. Maybe somehow he could still watch over Arthur from the spirit world. If not then at the very least he would see his father again.

Had Arthur and his friends not been riding so quickly, they might have taken more notice a group of men coming under the portcullis and into the main court-yard. There were four of them, all well dressed and modestly armed.

They had already spent time in the lower town and the surrounding villages asking questions and showing everyone they met a charcoal drawing of a woman. Bit by bit they had ascertained that the woman they sought, had last been seen in Camelot and was now apprenticed to the court physician.

In the courtyard, the men dismounted and one asked the way to the physician's chambers.

He was a tall and handsome man with blue eyes and long wavy, blond hair. Two of the other men were older, both grey-haired and bearded, while the last of the party was really no more than a boy. His blond hair and blue eyes made it likely that he was the son of the man, who appeared to be the leader.

When they knocked on the door, Gaius was hunched over a big book, staring myopically at a list of ingredients. He was trying hard to work out what sort of poison might have been used to disable Merlin, and more importantly, what might be used to counter the effects.

With a sigh, he called out for his visitors enter. He hoped it was nothing important. He did not want to spend time on anything else but trying to help Merlin.

The blond man apologized for the intrusion and introduced himself.

"My name is Hans. I am the stone mason from the town of Rivermead." He rested his hand briefly on the boy's shoulder. They are our town elders."

He unraveled a piece of paper and passed it to Gaius.

"We are looking for this woman. She is accused of murder, but managed to escape before her trial could be heard. She is dangerous and we are anxious to find her before she can do anymore harm. We have been told that you took her on as an apprentice. Is she still with you?"

Gaius stared at the picture in his hand. It was skillfully drawn in charcoal and could quite clearly be only one person.

He grimaced.

"No. She was here but I am afraid she is gone."

Hans frowned. "That's disappointing. I really thought we had caught up with her. The problem is, she has magic and that makes her difficult to track and even more difficult to capture. I am sorry I have taken up any of your time. You are clearly busy. Just one thing, did she say where she might be heading?"

Gaius pulled out a chair.

"Sit down and I will tell you everything."

When Gaius explained how Merlin had fallen in love with the woman in question, Hans put his head in his hands.

"I married the woman," he said angrily, "and when I knew her she went by the name of Nimue not Nyneve."

My first wife died of the fever and my children needed a mother. I have four children. I have left my three girls with my sister, but Gulliver, here insisted on coming. It was he who drew the picture. As you can see, it is accurate in every way.

Anyway, when I first met her, I thought she was everything I could ever want. She was good to the children and of course she was very beautiful. It all went wrong when we had our first child. It was a boy, but right from the first moment, it was obvious that the child was not normal. Naturally I was disappointed, but I had seen such children before and although they are never able, to be become self sufficient, in my experience they are very biddable and have sunny natures. Anyway, I could well afford to keep such a child, so it really was not a problem.

By contrast Nimue, or Nyneve as you call her, went utterly berserk. She refused to feed or hold the child and I was forced to find a wet nurse or the child would have starved to death.

One night, a week after my son was born, he was taken. We had no idea who could have done such a thing and spent much time asking our neighbors if they had seen or heard anything. There had been a storm that night and few people had been outside, especially after dark.

But there was one. Not the most reliable of witnesses for he had spent the whole evening in the tavern.

However he described seeing my wife carrying a burden to the edge of a steep cliff and then throwing it over. He could not say for certain that it was a baby she was carrying but he did describe the blanket. He says Nimue was carrying a lantern, as it was pitch black that night and so even in the darkness, he could still make out that the blanket was white. It was the same blanket that we wrapped our first-born in and my first wife knitted it herself. It was kept at the bottom of a chest with her clothes and keepsakes. No stranger would have taken the time to look for such a thing, especially when the baby had other blankets in his cot. Nimue had always complained about me keeping the chest. She wanted me to forget all about my first love, which was something I could not do.

Anyway, we went to the edge of the cliff and looked down only to see my son's lifeless body and the blanket caught on a fallen branch.

She was arrested and charged, but before we could have a trial she escaped. She used her magic to disable her guards and get the key to her call. One of the guards never recovered, so you see she has too death's on her head."

"And you are absolutely sure," asked Gaius, "that no-one else could have taken your baby?"

"Positive," said Hans. "Thunder woke me that night and she was not in bed beside me. I found her coming in through the back door. She was cold and soaking wet. Far wetter than she would have been if she had just popped outside for a moment. She told me she had gone to pick up a bucket that was being blown around the yard and keeping her awake. I believed her at the time, because I had no reason not to."

"Well," said Gaius, with a resigned look on his face, "she has taken one of ours as well as. I speak of Merlin, my ward and a great sorcerer. At first we thought he had gone of his own free will, but we know now that, that is not the case. I would however ask you to keep this information to yourself. Our king is well loved and we are at peace but there will always be those who seek to do us harm. We think that we know where Merlin is imprisoned and have dispatched a group of knights to recover him. However they may not be back for a few days."

"We will say nothing," promised Hans, "We have heard much of the great 'Merlin" and it saddens me to think that he too has fallen victim to that women. But we will continue our search. Thankyou for taking the time to speak to us."

Gaius watched the party leave with a heavy heart. He did not doubt that Hans would keep what he had heard about Merlin to himself. It was obvious to him that he and his associates were honest men. It was just sad that Nyneve had left other victims in her wake.

By common consent, Arthur and the knights rode through the night and took as few rest breaks as possible. Luckily the moon was full and with a cloudless sky they had no trouble finding their way.

Consequently, they found themselves at the agreed meeting place by the afternoon of the second day and Kilgharrarah was waiting. He was sitting on a rocky, outcrop, his head tucked under one of his wings. He looked like one of palace gargoyles. However, he must have heard Merlin's rescuers arrive for he suddenly spread his huge wings and flew down to greet them.

"You have done well to get here so quickly," he said.

"I have been trying to communicate with Merlin, but I fear he can no longer hear me. You must hurry.

Lay your saws and cutters on the ground. The wood you must cut through has been enchanted. It is as hard as stone and you will need my help."

Quickly, Percival hauled all the equipment off the pack-horse and spread it on the ground.

"Stand back," instructed KIlgharrah.

The dragon took a deep breath and then let it out with a roar. Flames and hot breath gushed from his mouth and the metal tools glowed as red as if the blacksmith was still hammering them into shape. As the flames retreated, for a moment, everything sparkled and lights seemed to dance along the blades.

Arthur and the knights stared in amazement.

"Gods' teeth! I'm glad I'm wearing gloves," muttered Gawain. "Those tools are going to be hotter than the flaming forge!"

"It is done," Kilgharrah told them.

"Now you must go to that group of trees on the edge of the ridge. The big tree that leans over the ravine is Merlin's prison. I can see in your faces that you wondering why I have not torn the tree from its position. I could do that with ease. But the roots of the tree bind Merlin's ankles and if I tore the tree from the soil, then Merlin would lose his feet. I am afraid you must cut him from the tree where it stands.

The tree marks the spot where the followers of the old religion punished those they thought had done them harm. Some were hung from the trees and some were thrown over the cliff edge. It is a place of horror and pain and the trees are full of dark magic. Do not expect your task to be easy. I will stay close by and help if I can, but I am afraid that the work is too delicate for me and you will have to work alone. Now hurry! Oh and…..Sir Gawaine, do not fear that you will burn your fingers. Everything is quite cold."

Kilgharrah spoke the truth. As they gathered them together, the tools appeared cold and unchanged.

Arthur and the knights remounted and pressed on up the side of the ridge.

As they drew close to the trees, the horses became fidgety and nervous.

There was something in the air that made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand up and it was not just the noticeable drop in temperature.

Arthur approached the tree, searching for some sign of his friend.

At first he could see nothing. Then he saw the unmistakable tip of a brown boot, protruding from the knotted roots.

Percival was staring at the lowest branches and his face grew pale as he saw what looked like a skeletal hand amongst the blackened twigs.

"Arthur look. Is that really Merlin's hand!"

Arthur's breath caught in his throat. Surely that hand could not belong to a living person.

He swallowed down his fear.

"It must be Merlin and Kilgharrah says he's still alive. Let's start with the roots. We must free his feet.

They had brought two handed saws with them, but there was not enough room to use them, so each man was forced to work alone.

When Kilgharrah said that the bark of the tree was as hard, he had not exaggerated and it took more than three hours to cut away the roots that were tangled round Merlin's feet. Even though so much effort was required none of them broke into a sweat. Instead their hands and feet seemed to just get colder and colder.

As the light began to fade, Arthur instructed that the torches they had brought with them be lit. He not imagined that they might be forced to work for hours in darkness and he hoped that the torches would last the night. Certainly they could not afford to stop and wait for dawn.

With Merlin's feet finally, freed, they started work on the branch that was twisted round his arm. This was even slower work as although the branch seemed thin it was just as tough as the roots. It had wound itself round Merlin's arm like a snake and so they had to saw carefully lest they break through suddenly and saw into Merlin's arm.

With his fingers aching and frozen to the bone, Arthur let out a shout of triumph. He pulled away the last piece of branch and Merlin's arm flopped limply down against the trunk.

Now all that remained was to try an open the great trunk that concealed the rest of him.

What had once been a great split in the trunk was now no more than a crack.

Once more the challenge was to split open the crack without harming the man inside.

Slowly, slowly, with extreme care, Leon and Percival chipped away at one side of the crack and Arthur and Gawaine worked on the other side. The flickering shadows from the torches made it difficult to see what they were doing, but eventually the crack was big enough for Percival to force his large hands inside.

Seizing the wood in his hands he used his immense strength to try and open the trunk. As he heaved on the wood his feet slipped and with a shower of soil and stones, he found himself sliding down the ravine. Kilgharrah launched himself into the air ready to try and catch the big man, but Arthur grabbed at Percival's arm and somehow managed to stop him from falling over the edge.

"We have to approach this in a different way," gasped Arthur, "otherwise we are going to lose Percival as well."

Percival scratched his head.

"I can do it. I know I can. Look, why don't you tie me to Ned. He'll stand no matter what happens unless I tell him to move."

Arthur looked over at Ned, Percival's huge, shaggy footed horse. Percival had won him in a game of dice two years previously and it had proved to be one of the luckiest wins of his life. The horse was young, fit and fast and he took to his new owner like a duck to water. In no time at all a relationship had developed between them that both amused and intrigued the other knights. If Percival undid the straps Ned could pull off his own saddle and among other things, Ned had learnt to unlock his stall. He appeared as devoted to Percival as Pebble was to Merlin.

However Ned was no keener on the group of trees than the other horses and when Percival tried to walk him closer, he tossed his head and refused to move.

Gawaine shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll just have to tie the ropes together. That way Ned can stay where he is and we can still rope him to Percival."

He gathered the skeins of rope they had brought with them and started tying them together.

Percival helped him.

"I think I'll check the knots if you don't mind," he said with a tired grin.

Arthur put his hand on Percival's shoulder.

"Percival, maybe I should be the one to try and split the tree. If we get some hooks under the bark, the rest of you could help pull."

Percival should his head.

"No, Arthur. You know I am the strongest. Please let me do this."

Arthur sighed. He knew Percival was right. However, while the ropes were being tied together, he and Leon forced hooks into the bark of the tree and attached these to lengths of chain.

Finally they were ready.

Once more Percival positioned himself on the very edge of the ravine and began to use his great strength to pull the tree apart.

With all four men pulling as hard as they could, the tree began to creak and groan. The harder they pulled, the louder the horrible noises that came from the tree. Eventually they sounded like the piercing screams of someone being tortured.

In this hellish din Arthur felt as if he was pulling his arms from their sockets. He could only imagine how Percival must be feeling. He was quite literally using every ounce of his strength to split the trunk.

With a deafening crack, the tree opened and Merlin's twisted body fell forward.

Percival didn't even try to hold on to the tree. Confident that the ropes would hold him, he caught Merlin in his arms.

With the extra weight he completely lost his balance and started to slide over the edge of the rocky ground.

Within seconds he had slipped several feet down the precipice.

The others had all fallen backwards, but were already scrambling to their feet.

Once more Kilgharrah flew below, just in case something went wrong.

But just as Percival had predicted Ned stood still seemingly unaware of the great weight pulling on him and when Percival shouted "Back Neddy! Back!" the large horse started moving slowly backwards, dragging his master and Merlin back from disaster.

As Percival found his feet he managed to pass Merlin to Arthur.

Arthur was appalled by the lightness of his friend's limp body. Merlin's neck seemed stuck over at the angle in which the tree had grown, his head weighted down by the ghastly monstrosity chained to his head.

"Bring the torches over here," Arthur shouted, carrying Merlin away from the trees and over to where the horses were standing.

He laid Merlin down carefully on the cold ground.

"Help me get this thing off his head."

Leon took one look at the helmet and immediately began rummaging in his saddle-bags for a pair of metal cutters.

"Here," he said handing them to Arthur, "use these."

The others gathered round as Arthur started to cut through the chains and hinges.

When he thought he had done enough, he started to pull it away from Merlin's head.

"By all the gods! What is this? There is something in his mouth."

Gawiane leaned in closer.

"I've seen something like that before. It's a sort of 'scold's bridle'. You must have heard of such a thing. Bastards put them on women as a punishment for saying things they don't want to hear."

Slowly, Arthur got the cold metal plate away from Merlin's mouth and pulled the helmet off his head.

There was a collective gasp of horror at what it revealed. Merlin's face was deathly pale. His lips were white and his eyes appeared sunken into his head. His cheekbones were clearly visible through his bruised, papery skin and his cheeks were stained with bloody tears. All in all he looked more corpse than man.

"Is,..is he breathing?" asked Gawaine.

Arthur put his cheek close to Merlin's mouth and pushed his hand into Merlin's shirt.

For a ghastly second he thought he couldn't feel anything but then very faintly, he could feel Merlin's heartbeat.

"He's alive but he's as cold as death," he said.

"We must find a way to warm him."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," said a deep voice.

They had all forgotten about KIlgharrah, but he was on the ground a few feet away.

"My breath can warm him."

"You'll set fire to him," protested Gawaine. "That's not going to help is it?"

"I do not always breath fire Sir Gawaine. Now please if you will all stand back. I CAN help."

The knights looked uncertain, but Arthur knew Kilgharrah well enough to know that he would never do anything to harm Merlin.

This time when Kilgharrah exhaled, there was no fire, just a warmth that seemed to touch them all. Each one of them felt as if they had stepped in out of the snow into a warm room and for all of them it was the first time they had felt any warmth since they arrived at this forsaken place.

Arthur watched Merlin carefully and saw a kind of golden glow settle around him. Merlin still lay still as stone, but some colour returned to his ghostly face.

"Get my saddle bag," Arthur instructed.

Gaius sent some potions he thought might help."

As Leon hurried over to Arthur's horse, Kilgharrah spoke again.

"Why not just get him back to Camelot as quickly as possible? The sooner you all return the better. The witch doubtless has plans for your kingdom and with you all out of the way she may see her way clear."

Arthur forehead creased into a worried frown.

"It's a long ride back to Camelot. We can ride fast, but what might that do to Merlin?"

Kilgharrah inclined his face.

"Do you not remember Arthur? A dragon can travel faster than any horse."

Arthur looked up into the dragon's big scaly face.

"You mean you will take Merlin to Camelot?"

"I do indeed and one of you must ride with him, otherwise I will have to carry him in my claws and on this occasion I do not feel that would be a good idea."

"You go, Arthur," said Leon, immediately.

"You must get back to Camelot. We will pack up here and ride back as fast as we can. If we ride all day and night we might be back shortly after daybreak tomorrow. I know the horses are tired but they have been resting and as we will now have two spare horses, we can swap around and give each horse the chance to be without a rider."

Arthur shoved his fingers through his hair. Whenever there was a crisis, Leon could always be relied upon for a sensible answer.

"Right. That's a plan and you can leave the tools behind. They're mostly too blunt to be of use anyway." He shivered, "I don't think I ever want to see another saw as long as I live."

And so for the third time in his life, Arthur found himself sitting on a dragon. Thank the gods that his clever children had suggested calling Kilgharrah. Merlin no longer felt like a corpse in his arms, but there was still very little sign of life.

As Gawaine watched Kilgharrah disappear into the moonlit sky, Leon and Percival were busy hurling the saws and cutters down into the ravine. They kept the chains but the rope had been stretched almost to breaking point and so that joined the other items somewhere in the darkness on the steep slope.

The battered helmet lay on the ground and Gawaine picked it up. The witch woman had obviously put this thing on poor Merlin's head so that he couldn't call out or say the words of spells that could have broken the tree open. As he turned it over in his hands, he felt utter revulsion for a person who could have used this ghastly instrument of torture on such a kind and gentle person as Merlin.

Percival walked over to him.

"Give me that thing," he said, taking it out of Gawaine's hands.

With all his strength, he threw it over the edge.

They heard it bounce over stones and rocks, but did not notice, the tinkle of glass as the mirrored panels shattered into a thousand shards of light.

As Kilgharrah drew close to Camelot, Arthur expected the huge beast to stop in the meadow. He had already resigned himself to carrying Merlin from there, even though every bone in his body ached so much that he could hardly hold on to his lifeless friend.

But Kilgharrah, ignored the meadow and flew on, slowly descending towards the castle. Arthur hoped that the soldiers would be too surprised to have their weapons ready. He did not want a full scale attack from guards on the animal that had proved more than once to be his savior. The trouble was, there were still those who would remember this same dragon raining down fire and destruction, as he sought to have his revenge on Uthor. Not everyone in Camelot had reason to love dragons.

In the school-room, Merri and Bo were laboriously copying a list of their ancestors from a huge dusty volume. It was excruciatingly boring but it was supposed to teach them family history and improve their reading and writing.

Their teacher Master Gilbert, was teacher to most of the high born children in the citadel, but none of them found him particularly entertaining and the princes were no exception. Merri yawned. Bo had nearly finished, but he had written precisely two names on his slate-board.

He stared out of the window and wondered when his father would be back.

He watched an eagle soaring in the gloomy sky outside and wished with all his heart that he could be outside too. But as he watched the bird getting smaller and smaller as it flew away, he saw something else flying towards the castle. At first he thought it was just another bird of prey, but there was something different about the way it was flying and as it got closer, he suddenly realized that what he was looking at was no bird. It was a dragon.

He leaned over and shook his brother's arm.

"Bo," he hissed, "look out of the window."

Bo shook Merri's hand off his arm and tutted.

"You've made me smudge it now."

But Merri would not be put off.

"Kilgharrah!" he hissed, "look!"

At the mention of the great dragon's name, Bo forgot all about his writing and stared out of the window. Merri was right. The dragon was returning.

Master Gilbert, who had been busy on his own writings, looked up.

"Be quiet gentlemen and concentrate on the task in hand." He admonished.

Merri put his hand up.

"Yes, Prince Merlin. What is it?"

"Please Master Gilbert. I need to go to the garderobe."

"Again? You've only just been. What are you Prince Merlin, a sieve?"

Merri screwed up in face and clutched his stomach.

"I don't just need to pee, Master Gilbert. My stomach is really upset." Merri put his head down, so that the teacher could not see his face and managed to produce a very convincing farting noise. It was something Gawaine had taught him and something that always caused much hilarity.

"Please sir it's really bad. I think I might pooh my pants if I don't go now."

Master Gilbert wrinkled his nose.

"Oh really! I think its time you grew out of that sort of behavior."

"Sir Gilbert, he is only five," protested Bo.

Sir Gilbert glowered at him over his round glasses.

"That is NOT an excuse. He is a prince of Camelot. He does not have time to behave like a baby. You both need to get used to your responsibilities as soon as possible. People look to you as an example!"

Merri doubled over clutching his stomach and let out another ominous noise.

"Please sir…" he groaned.

"Oh just go if you must. I do not want a mess in my school room."

"I'll go with him," said Bo, leaping to his feet and dragging Merri towards the door, "he's not allowed to go anywhere on his own."

Sir Gilbert shot him a venomous look but did not try and stop the boys leaving.

Together they ran down the corridor and as they turned the corner, both dissolved into fits of giggles.

They ran down the first set of stairs they came to and did not slow down until they reached the ground floor and the door to the outside.

There were three bolts on the door, as there were to all the doors to the outside, but as this was a door, used frequently by kitchen servants, visiting the vegetable garden, it was only secured by the middle bolt.

Bo reached up, but even standing on tip toe, he could not reach it.

"Stand on me," suggested Merri.

Bo considered this. Then he said, "I'm too heavy for you. You climb on my shoulders."

Being so tiny, Merri was very light and it was not difficult for his elder brother to lift him. Also all the bolts were well oiled so Merri was easily able to unlock the door.

They charged out and ran as fast as they could towards KIlgharrah who was just settling on the grass.

The dragon laid his great head on the ground so that Arthur could slide off his neck easily and lift Merlin's still lifeless body to the ground.

"Kilgharrah! Papa!" shouted Merri.

He was anxious for the dragon not to fly away before he and Bo could reach him.

Arthur turned to see his children running towards him as if their lives depended on it.

Merri was smiling. His father was home, but Bo was already looking to the still form on the grass.

Arthur reached down and swung Merri into the air.

"Hallo, trouble. What on earth are you doing out here? You know you shouldn't be out alone."

Arthur tried to sound angry but it was difficult when he felt so incredibly relieved to be home and to see his children again.

He put Merri down and reached down to hug Bo.

"Father, Is Merlin alright?"

Bo was watching Merlin's face.

"He isn't moving, father. Is he ill?"

Arthur bent down again and felt Merlin's forehead.

He was no longer icy cold and his breathing seemed normal but he was still deathly pale.

"He is ill and I must get him to Gaius as soon as I can. Which door did you come out of boys?"

"The one nearest the school room father," answered Bo. "We were having our lessons when we saw KiIgharrah from the window."

"I pretended I had stomach ache," added Merri. "I told Master Gilbert that I might pooh in my pants so he let us go to the garderobe." He grinned and despite the seriousness of the situation Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Right, well, you shouldn't have done that but since you are here, you can help me. We'll go back the way you came. I don't want anyone to know that Merlin is back, because he might not be well enough to see anyone for a long while."

"Everyone thinks he is in Eeldor," piped up Merri, "and WE didn't tell anyone that the nasty woman had taken him away."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it."

Arthur stooped and heaved Merlin over his shoulder.

For a fully, grown man, Merlin seemed incredibly light, but at least that meant that Arthur would easily be able to carry him up the winding staircase to the corridor. From there it was just a short walk to Gaius's chamber.

He turned to KIlgharrah.

"Thankyou once again Kilgharrah," he said, "thankyou with all my heart. Without Merlin, Camelot has seemed empty and I fear that without him, nothing would have gone right"

Kilgharrah nodded, "You are more than welcome Arthur. You have proved to be an even finer king than the prophecies foretold. Your children are also exceptional and for that reason, I wish to confirm one thing. Bohart has not used up his chance for my help. When he called me, he was thinking only of Merlin and gladly put himself to one side. That shows that, young as he is, he already has the makings of a great king."

He turned to Bo.

"You will need me one day young prince and when you do just call me and I will come."

"Even if you are on the other side of the world?" asked Merri.

Kilgharrah smiled.

"Even if I am at the ends of the earth. Now I must bid you farewell. Get to Gaius as quickly as possible. Merlin must be brought back from the world of dreams. Until he is, take care Arthur."

With that Kilgharrah rose into the sky and flew towards the sun.

The boys waved as he left but Arthur was already striding back towards the door into the castle.

"Come on boys. I want you to go ahead of me and make sure that there is no-one in the corridor."

Bohart peeped through the door to the corridor.

Master Gilbert was striding towards him.

"Prince Bohart! What exactly do you think you are doing and where is that little imp of a brother of yours?"

Bohart grimaced and looked back at his father for help.

Arthur quickly slid Merlin's body to the ground and stepped in front of his son.

"Both boys are with me, Master Gilbert. They were just coming out of the garderobe when they saw me. I have only just got back to Camelot and naturally they were anxious to say 'hallo'"

Master Gilbert bowed low,

"Of course Sire, of course. Shall they return to the school room finish their lesson?"

"No, not today. But they will be back with you tomorrow as normal."

"Of course My Lord."

Master Gilbert backed away and then turned and fled back to his schoolroom, doubtless worrying about the wisdom of referring to a royal prince as an 'imp' in front of his father.

Once he had disappeared round the corner, Bohart and Merri led the way along the corridor and as luck would have it they encountered no-one else until they reached the door to Gaius's rooms.

They did not wait to knock but barged in, taking Gaius by surprise.

"Arthur, Merlin you've found him! Quick, lay him on my bed. Oh, he looks so pale. What has she done to him?"

Arthur did as Gaius asked and immediately the old man was bending over his ward, feeling his forehead and checking his pulse.

"Has he been like this ever since you found him?" he asked

"He was worse when we found him," Arthur answered, 'he was cold as death. Kilgharrah breathed on him and that seemed to help but he hasn't opened his eyes or said a word."

Gaius, pulled up one of Merlin's eyelids.

His eyeball had rolled back and the whites of his eyes were horribly blood shot.

Arthur had wiped the bloodstained tear tracks off Merlin's face but a faint green stain lingered round his pale lips.

Gaius bent down and sniffed.

"I fear she hasn't just given him the compounds I told you about. This green stain and the smell on his breath, it means she has given him Death's Head mushroom. It is one of the most poisonous fungi that we have in this country. A lesser man would surely have succumbed to its toxins a long time ago."

"Can you help him Gaius?" asked Arthur, pulling both his son's close.

Already any trace of a smile had been wiped of both of the children's faces.

Gaius scratched his head.

"I can give him something that would normally bring him out of the stupor induced by the Heart'sbane and the Black Reed, but I have no idea how to counter the poison from the mushroom. I must look in my books and see what I can find."

"Alright Gaius. I'll just take the boys back to the apartment. If Gwen isn't there, then Sian can look after them. I need to let Sir Edgar, know that I have returned and let him know when Leon, Gawaine and Percival will be back. As soon as I can, I will come back."

As Arthur hurried along towards the royal apartments, he could see that both the children were visibly upset.

"Is Merlin going to be poisoned forever?" asked Merri, his small face full of worry.

Arthur did not want to tell him the reality of the situation but there was really no point in lying to his young son.

"I hope not," he said, trying to look optimistic, "Gaius is very clever and he has many books. I am sure he will find something to make Merlin well."

Merri nodded, but Bo's expression did not change. He was old enough to understand that his father was not making any promises.

Gwen was just returning from seeing Hilda, Leon's wife and, as soon as she saw Arthur, she ran towards him.

Still holding Merri's hand Arthur put an arm around her and held her close for a few seconds.

Then as she stood back he told her that he had brought Merlin home.

True to his word, as soon as he could, Arthur returned to Gaius's chamber and he brought Gwen with him.

Gwen hurried over to the bed on which Merlin lay and knelt beside it.

She took Merlin's hand and leaned over and kissed his pale cheek.

"You poor thing," she murmured, "what has that monstrous woman done to you?"

Gaius had books strewn all over his work-bench but to Arthur's disappointment, the old man could not say that he had found anything that would help Merlin.

"Maybe I can help go through some of these books with you," he offered.

"And me," said Gwen, getting to her feet.

"Between us, surely we can find something."

Gaius shoulder's sagged.

"It's good of you to offer, but it would take time for me to explain the exact properties needed in the herbs and remedies that might be of help with this particular poison."

Arthur frowned.

"What did you say it was that Merlin had been poisoned with?"

"Death's Head mushroom. The mushroom itself is hard to find and I have only ever seen its use once and the result was…..well exactly what you would expect."

Arthur's frown deepened and he shoved his hands through his hair.

Something was bothering him, nagging at him and he couldn't for the life of him think what it was.

Then suddenly it came to him.

"I remember, " he said excitedly, "when I spoke to Merlin before he was taken, he told me he had been working on a remedy for Death's Head mushroom poisoning. I'm sure that's what he said"

Gwen clutched his arm and Gaius opened his eyes wide in hope.

"Really Arthur? Did he really say that? Let's look in his room and see if we can find anything."

They all rushed up the small wooden steps to Merlin's small room.

There were three books on the top of the cupboard by his bed and as Gaius opened up the top one, pieces of paper, covered with Merlin's large spidery writing fluttered out.

Gwen grabbed them and scanned the writing.

"Death's head mushroom!" she said excitedly.

"It's written here and other things….'Wolf's Bane, Hickle and Loamy Grass. I've never heard of any of those. Have you Gaius?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly, "and what is more I have all of those things. Here, let me look! I must see in what proportions the ingredients must be mixed together."

"How long will it take?" asked Arthur.

"A little while, I think, just to mix the compound, but then the difficult thing will be getting it into Merlin. With him being unconscious, I can't just pour it down his throat. He could choke. I am going to have to put drops of it on his tongue very slowly and just hope it gets absorbed. I will get started straight away."

Arthur was pleased to see that the old man had suddenly come back to life again. From the day Merlin had been taken from Camelot, Gaius seemed to have been running down. Now he was alive again, seemingly unbothered by his aches and pains and ready for action.

Gaius worked for the rest of the day and finally the compound was ready. It was a rancid smelling liquid, which seemed to glow as if it was full of fire-flies.

He put a drop of it on his own tongue and wrinkled his nose. It was beyond bitter, but he supposed that it did not matter what it tasted like just as long as it worked.

He poured the liquid into a glass bottle and added a stopper with a tiny hole that would allow small drops of liquid to escape when the bottle was tipped upside down.

Carefully he opened Merlin's mouth and began the long job of feeding the remedy to his ward.

When it was done, his hands ached and his neck was stiff and Merlin's condition seemed unchanged.

There was nothing in Merlin's notes to say how long, the remedy would take to work and so now there was nothing to do but wait.

Close to midnight, three knights arrived at the gates to the citadel. They were mud splattered, cold and very tired, but that did not stop them from going immediately to the royal apartments.

Gwen had already gone to bed, but Arthur was sitting by the fire, too restless to sleep and knowing that when Gawaine, Percival and Leon, got back, they would want to see him.

As he gazed into the flames, he found himself thinking of all the adventures he had shared with Merlin, of all the times that Merlin had saved his life, of all the good he had done in Camelot and it broke his heart to think that those days might be over.

Although Gaius had given Merlin the remedy, nothing had changed. Merlin still lay silent and unmoving and Arthur could not help but wonder if Merlin had been overly optimistic in thinking that he had found a way of countering the effects of this dreadful mushroom.

Then again, maybe he had found a way, but Gaius had not followed the instructions properly. If that were the case then Merlin would surely die.

He shivered and tried to tell himself that tomorrow would bring better news.

When the knock on the door came, he heart leapt. Maybe it was Gaius come to tell him that Merlin was awake. But it was just his friends reporting their arrival and like him, hoping for good news.

When they were gone, Arthur was once more left alone with his thoughts.

He paced the floor and eventually walked down the corridor to Gaius's chamber. He crept quietly into the room. No-one had thought to bring another bed into the room so Gaius was asleep in Merlin's old bed. He had left the door of Merlin's old room open, so that he could hear if his ward awoke, but the day had exhausted him and now Arthur could hear his snores.

Arthur closed the door to Merlin's room as quietly as he could and sat on a stool, beside Merlin's bed.

"I can't sleep Merlin,' he said softly.

"And you know why that is? I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking how awful it will be if you don't come back to us. The boys? Gwen? They will be heartbroken and me….well I think you know how I feel. You are my greatest friend. You're my brother and although I have spent these last years trying hard to make up for the wrongs that I did to you in the past, I still owe you more."

He sighed. "What is it people always say? That we are two sides of the same coin?

I think that is right. We are different and yet so much the same. Camelot is only Camelot because we…the two of us, have worked to keep it safe, to keep it safe from enemies, both human and magical.

I deal with the first and you with the second, but one of us alone….is…is not enough, especially if the one remaining is me.

There, I've said it. If I died Camelot would actually prevail. Gwen could rule and you could advise and protect her just as you do me. It's you this place really needs not me."

He reached out and took one of Merlin's hands in both of his own.

"Please, Merlin, come back."

He sat beside his friend for another hour, but eventually he opened the door to Merlin's room again, and then crept away.

As he crawled into bed beside Gwen, exhaustion finally took him, just as it had Gaius and he fell into a deep sleep.

Arthur would not have slept at all if he knew who was resting not so very far away from him.

In a room over looking the street, in the tavern in the lower town, Nyneve lay on a narrow bed, making plans.

No-one had recognized her as she arrived in Camelot. A clever aging spell had seen to that. In her bag she had the poultice that she would leave under Prince Merlin's pillow, once she had dispatched him. Now all she needed to do was find someone she could impersonate, that would give her access to the royal apartments.

She knew that the nursery maid was called Sian, but she was not sure where the girl lived. In the morning she would find out and then she would be ready to act.

In the darkness she hugged herself. She really had been so clever. Soon the handsome king with his golden hair would be begging for her help.

She could imagine the conversation.

"My Lord, I have come to tell you that Merlin is dead. I knew that I had been foolish to run away and we were coming back to Camelot so that I could allow you to prove my innocence.

We were travelling on a high pass. The path was icy and Merlin slipped. It took me a long time to reach him for he had tumbled nearly 100 feet. When I found him he was dead. His neck had been broken. I tried to drag his body back up to the path, but it was too much for me. I lost my grip on him and he tumbled down into the torrent below."

She smiled grimly. That was the perfect lie, a lie that would explain why there was no body for any funeral.

"Oh Arthur," she whispered, "just a little longer and you will be mine and my sons will inherit your kingdom and rule in Camelot for ever!"

When Merri, woke it was still dark. He felt under the covers for Merlin's dragon and pulled it up to his face. It was hardly more than a shadow as the only illumination came from the light, which seeped under the door from the torches that burned all night in the corridor.

A sudden thought came to him. He should have left the dragon with Merlin. What if Merlin woke up and it wasn't there? He would think he had lost it and he would be sad.

He must give it back as soon as possible.

He got quietly out of bed but as he crept past his brother's bed towards the door, a whispered voice came out of the darkness.

"What are you doing Merri?"

"Nothing," he hissed.

"I'm just going to take Merlin's dragon back to him."

"What, now? And how do you think you are going to open the door? You can't reach the bolts."

"Neither can you. I was going to climb on the toy box."

In the gloom, Merri could just make out the figure of his brother coming to stand beside him.

"You can't go on your own. I'm coming with you, but how are we going to get past the guards?"

Merri grinned in the darkness.

"Easy! It's Bert standing out there…..you know the one that sleeps standing up. As long as we don't make a noise, we can get past him easy."

"Are you sure it's Bert?"

"Yes I am. I saw him last night."

Bo shook his head. As usual Merri had everything figured out.

He knelt on the floor.

"Climb on me then and pull back the bolt."

Once the bolt was undone, Bo reached up and very carefully undid the latch.

Silently the boys slipped out into the corridor.

The guard was standing almost exactly opposite but he did not react in any way.

With infinite care, the two children crept silently past him.

When they got to the door of Gaius's chambers, they decided not to knock.

"Guais will probably be asleep," said Merri, "so we can just sneak in really, really quietly and see Merlin."

As they opened the door, all they could hear was the soft sound of Merlin's breathing and the Gaius's snores coming through the open door to Merlin's old room.

The children crept straight towards the bed.

"Where shall I leave it?" whispered Merri.

"I don't know, on the stool?" suggested his brother.

"Wherever you leave it just do it quickly and then we can get back, before anyone finds out we are not in our room."

Merri put the dragon on the side of the bed, but then almost without thinking, he put it on Merlin's stomach and trotted it up on his chest.

"Hallo Merlin," he said in a kind of strangled whisper that was clearly supposed to be some sort of 'dragon' voice.

"You must wake up."

He leaned the wooden dragon forward so that its wooden nose touched Merlin's.

"Wake up Merlin."

Bo was about to drag his brother away, when he noticed something.

Merlin's eyelids were moving. Suddenly without warning, his eyes sprang open.

Merri let out a squeal of delight.

"He's awake, He's awake! Merlin's awake!"

In Merlin's room Gaius awoke with a start.

"What is it? What's going on? Merlin?"

The old man stumbled to his feet and towards the door.

As he hurried sown the steps, by the light of the candle lantern, he saw the princes by Merlin's bed. Merri was jumping up and down.

Gaius's worried face broke into a huge smile.

"Merlin…my boy."

Fortunately Gaius managed to get back to the royal apartments with the children before anyone noticed they were gone. In the excitement of the good news, everyone seemed to forget about telling the children off for their unauthorized expedition.

Arthur ran straight down to Gaius's chamber.

Merlin was propped up against a pillow slowly sipping a goblet of water. He still looked horribly emaciated but when he saw Arthur his hollow eyes lit up.

Arthur grabbed his arm and stared into his friends face.

"Are you alright? Are you really alright?"

Merlin nodded.

"More alright than you could possibly know." He looked round the room.

"I thought I'd never see this place again, never see you or Gwen or the children or Gaius and yet I'm here."

"Thank the gods you are…back where you belong. Tell me. Can I get you anything? You look so thin. What would you like to eat? Just say the word and I will get you anything you want."

Merlin smiled his thanks.

"I think I would like to eat, sausages, chicken, cakes, pies…need I go on? But Gaius says I must start slowly or I will make myself sick. So its soup and dry bread for me….at least for today."

He grinned, suddenly looking for a moment just like his old self.

"Tomorrow, all I can say is tell that old battleaxe in the kitchen to start cooking."

Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair."

"That's more like it. You have no idea what a scare you gave me. I was in here last night practically begging you to wake up and yet its my naughty little children who mange to get you to open your eyes."  
Merlin's tired eyes clouded.

"I heard you Arthur and I was trying. But it was just as if I was trapped under a cloud of black fog and I just couldn't seem to break through. It was this that broke through the fog."

He picked up the wooden dragon.

"I don't know why. Maybe it's because my father made it and so something of him still remains locked inside it. But I am awake now and soon I will be ready to resume my duties."

Arthur patted him on the shoulder.

"There is no rush, Merlin. First of all, I am sure that your friends would like to come and see you. Gwen is already talking about baking you something special and I know that Gawaine, Percival and Leon will want to visit. They will want to see that all their hard work was not in vain."

Arthur stood up and but Merlin caught his hand,

"No, before I see anyone I must talk to you. There are things I need to warn you about."

Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed and Merlin began to speak.

"While she was taking me to the dreadful place, Nyneve told me of her plans….."

As he talked Arthur felt himself go cold. The very idea that someone would want to murder his child made his blood turn to ice. And to think that only today his children had been walking the corridors of the palace alone, giving a perfect opportunity to anyone who wanted to harm them.

"We must arrange for You, Gwen and the boys to sleep in some other part of the castle, somewhere that no-one else knows," suggested Merlin, "maybe the east wing and we should limit the amount of time the children especially are seen in public. Whenever they are in public, I must be with them because I am sure that in whatever form Nyneve comes to Camelot and I can assure you that she will have the skills to change her appearance, I will recognize her."

Arthur's shook his head.

"Shouldn't we just send them away from here completely. Queen Annnis would take them in."

"No Arthur," answered Merlin patiently. "We need Nyneve to come to Camelot now, while we are all on high alert. If we send Gwen and the children away, she will find out and either follow them or just bide her time until they return. We must get her to show herself now."

"Well what is your plan?"

"I think Gawaine and Percival and Leon should sleep in the royal bed chamber and I should wait in the princes' bedroom. She is far more likely to come at night to kill Merri because she needs his death to be blamed on some unknown sorcerer. If she attacks him in the daylight, there is always the chance she will be captured and recognized. That will not suit her plan. With a bit of luck she will simply try and enter the boys' bedroom from the corridor and when she does I will be waiting."

"And I," said Arthur. "There is no way I am letting you face this monster on your own."

"But wouldn't you rather be with Gwen and the children?"

"I would, but I can't be in two places at one time. As long as we keep the people who know where they really are at night, to a minimum, they should be safe. We can use the secret passages in the walls. I used to play in them as a child and there is a way to reach the east wing from the bedroom. In fact, of course, that's the way we will do it. Gwen, I and the children will all retire for the night as usual and then Gwen and the boys will go through the tunnels to the east wing. I'll send Leon with them and maybe….Porrig the groom. He's no ordinary lad is he? I'm pretty sure he would get an inkling long before Nyneve could get close enough to do any harm."

Merlin nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes you are right. Porrig would be perfect. Let's organize this today."

Despite the danger that lay ahead, Arthur could not help but grin. Merlin was back. He wasn't alone anymore.

The children were thrilled by their introduction to the secret passages in the walls of the castle. Gwen was less enthusiastic, as they were narrow and dusty and far more suited to small people than fully grown adults. However, once she and the knights had sorted out a halfway decent room in the east wing, she told Arthur that she was happy to go along with his plan. The only thing she was not happy with was the fact that Arthur was determined to face the monstrous Nyneve with Merlin.

She tried hard to dissuade him, telling him that she would not feel safe in the disused part of the castle without him, but nothing she could say would make him change his mind and so she gave up and accepted that the next few weeks or even months were going to be difficult.

In the lower town, Nyneve, still posing as an old woman lurked close to the entrance to the castle. Soon, Sian would be leaving for the day and heading for her home. Nyneve would follow her and once out of the way of prying eyes, she would incapacitate the girl and assume her identity.

She could easily kill the girl but having transformed her appearance once, something of the transformation would remain and it would be far easier to do it a second or even a third time. Alive, the girl would be useful and for that reason only, Nyneve would let her live.

"Oi, you, out of the way!"

A man with a cart-load of pots and pans was trying to get past.

Nyneve's temper flared and it was only with extreme effort that she managed to stop herself from flinging the man into the dirt. Instead, she ground her teeth and satisfied herself with removing a nail from the cart. He wouldn't notice until the whole thing collapsed and his pots and pans were scattered all over the road.

She chuckled to herself and then suddenly she was alert again as the princes' nursery maid, Sian walked past her.

Nyneve stood still for a moment and then silently followed.

The girl lived with her parents, but their house was in a back street and once the girl had gone to her tiny room, it was easy for Nyneve to enter through the window.

Sian was sleeping peacefully as Nyneve approached the bed. As a dark smoke settled over her, she was unaware of the hairs being pulled from her scalp.

Nyneve laid the hairs on the ground. As she spoke a string of harsh words, the hairs rose up and began to swirl around her. They started swirling round her head, getting faster and faster and then dropping down towards the floor. As they spun downwards Nyneve started to transform. By the time the hairs reached the floor, Nyneve was a perfect replica of the young woman lying on the bed.

Climbing back out of the window, she hurried back towards the castle.

She went round to the servants' door through which she had escaped with Merlin. Once again she opened the bolts and locks with ease and snrked up the stairs.

As she looked out into the corridor only one guard appeared to be on duty outside the princes' room. She hurled a magic spell in his direction and he sunk silently to the floor.

In the royal bed chamber, Gawaine was snoring on the big bed. Percival was sitting on a chair near the door to the princes' room.

In side the room each small bed had enough pillows and blankets bunched up to make it look as if each bed was occupied.

Merlin and Arthur sat behind the huge heavy drape that could be pulled across the door to the corridor to keep out the draft.

Merlin still looked as if a puff of wind would blow him away, but Arthur felt thoroughly reassured by his presence.

His eyes were closing when he was suddenly alerted by Merlin squeezing his shoulder.

By the light of the single candle they saw the latch of the door slowly lifting.

The door opened and the pile of children's toys positioned in front of it toppled over.

Nyneve cursed and stood still, hardly daring to breathe.

Nothing moved and carefully she moved the toys aside with her foot and closed the door behind her.

"Now," she whispered, "which one of you is that annoying little Merri eh?"

As she approached the first bed, the door to the royal bed chamber crashed open and the light from a torch in Percival's hand, flooded the room.

In Percival's other hand, he flourished a huge heavy net. Even as Nyneve flung a spell in his direction he hurled the net at her and she toppled to the ground.

A disheveled Gawaine followed Percival through the door and before Nyneve had a chance to rid herself of the netting, he jumped on top of her and flattened her to the floor.

Anger flowed through her like a river of fire and she raised up off the floor as if she was being pushed from below.

Using all her will power she flung Gawaine against the wall and he fell unconscious to the ground.

The energy she had sent in Percival's direction had been misdirected by her fall and now he and Arthur grabbed at her arms and twisted them behind her back.

Things in the room started to move around and a toy cart hit Arthur full on the side of his head.

His grip on Nyneve started to loosen, but before he let go completely Merlin's eyes blazed with a golden light and the objects flying round the room tumbled to the floor.

The he turned his attention to Nyneve. She was no longer controlling her magical disguise and her appearance changed backwards and forwards between Sian's face and her own.

As she mustered all her power to shake off her attackers, Merlin held out his hands and a wall of energy seemed to surround her. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. Her knees gave way and Arthur and Percival dropped her to the floor.

She held out a hand to Merlin, pleading for mercy, but his eyes were as cold as stone.

She managed one word, 'please' and then she knew no more.

"Is she dead?" asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded.

He drew in a shaky breath.

"She was too powerful to be allowed to live. If we had tried to keep her alive for a trial, she might have escaped and I would not risk the lives of any of you just so justice could be seen to be done."

He hurried over to Gawaine, but he was already coming round and seemingly none the worse for bang to his head.

"We did it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Percival helped him up.

"Between us, yes we did. The witch is dead."

"Thank the gods for that!"

Arthur watched Merlin's face, wondering if in spite of everything, this woman's death would bother him, but to his relief he seemed resolute and unmoved.

"Don't anyone touch her," he ordered "and please everyone stand back."

As Percival, Gawaine and Arthur stood back in the corner of the room, Merlin began to chant something over the body on the floor. As the words poured from his mouth, so Nyneve's body started to disintegrate. As Merlin finished speaking there was nothing but dust and rags on the floor. Nyneve was gone forever.

Three days later Arthur and Merlin were walking in the kitchen garden. The very first signs of growth were everywhere to be seen and already Merlin was starting to look himself again.

Arthur breathed in the crisp air and held his face up to the sun.

"You know," he said, "there were more than a few days when I thought I would never do this again."

He grinned.

"I thought I was actually going to have to start writing my own speeches and the prospect was pretty daunting, I can tell you. But now," he put an arm round Merlin's shoulders, "now I feel, I don't know…..just really optimistic about everything. I feel as if something…something good is coming and that as usual is all down to you."

Merlin chuckled.

"Well," he answered, "there is something good coming and I can assure you that I have absolutely NOTHING to do with it."

"What?" demanded Arthur, "What's coming?"

"I can't say. You'll know soon enough."

"Don't be so annoying, Merlin. Just because you have been a bit ill don't think I won't torture the answer out of you."

Merlin laughed, already edging away from him.

Arthur grabbed him in a head lock.

"Tell me….go on tell me."

"Alright, alright but you must swear that you will NOT tell anyone else."

Arthur let go and started grinning.

"It's not…..is it?"

"What's the one thing you haven't got, that you would really like?" said Merlin enigmatically.

Arthur's eyes were alight with excitement.

"A daughter?"

"What can I say? "You forced me to tell you, but if you breathe one word I'll …"

"You'll what?"

Arthur chased Merlin down the path towards the castle, a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear.


End file.
